A Jamais
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: T'aimer pour le meilleur... comme pour le pire. Tom entre à Poudlard et fait la rencontre d'Astoria Greengrass. La seule qui arrive, petit à petit, à l'apprivoiser. Mais apprivoiser le futur plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps n'est pas sans danger. Tom Jedusor / OC - Rated M. Astoria Greengrass est l'ancêtre de la femme de Drago Malefoy, il ne s'agit pas d'elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction que j'ai écrite cet été. J'ai eu la chance de la faire corriger par une bêta fantastique et donc, je vais la partager avec vous.**

 **Si je peux me permettre de la publier malgré mes trois autres fanfictions en cours de publication, c'est parce que celle-ci est terminé et corrigé ! Donc, je n'ai qu'à publier.**

 **Habituellement, je ne fais pas attention aux différences entre vues et reviews, car les avis de mes plus fidèles lecteurs me suffisent et me comblent mais cette fanfiction a une place particulière dans mon cœur.**

 **Pour ça, je vous demande de faire un effort et de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit mot en passant, ça m'ira, du moment qu'il a une signification et sachez que je prends le temps de répondre à chacune des reviews qui me sont laissés.**

 **Lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je n'ai pu écrire que cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin. Elle m'a vraiment transporté et j'espère qu'elle vous transportera au moins à moitié que ce qu'elle m'a fait !**

 **Vraiment, faites un effort, c'est le seul cadeau que vous pouvez me faire ;)**

 **Bisous,**

 **Mery-Alice Gilbert.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le professeur Dumbledore observait la répartition des élèves avec plus d'intérêt que d'habitude. Cette année entrait un garçon qu'Albus trouvait très étrange, voire inquiétant : Tom Jedusor. Ce jeune orphelin, qu'il était allé voir il y a quelques semaines à son orphelinat, avait des pouvoirs hors du commun, mais sa façon de les utiliser pour faire du mal aux autres, mettait Dumbledore mal à l'aise. Toutefois, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, remplissant son rôle de Directeur adjoint à la perfection.

\- Astoria Greengrass, appela Dumbledore.

Une fillette aux cheveux blonds bouclés, lui arrivant à la taille, marcha jusqu'au tabouret, elle avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa nervosité, et Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire encourageant. La jeune fille lui en rendit un tout en douceur. Albus, qui était assez doué pour lire dans le regard des gens, vit la bonté qui l'habitait, cela lui fit quelque peu oublier son pressentiment concernant le petit Tom. Astoria vivait un tout autre moment, elle entendait le Choixpeau lui parler, et elle savait qu'il ne parlait que pour elle.

\- Tu es un cas compliqué, jeune Astoria ! Je sens une grande intelligence qui ferait de Serdaigle un bon choix. Je sens une grande gentillesse et une loyauté très forte envers ceux que tu aimes, Poufsouffle pourrait également être un bon choix. Je sens aussi que tu désires faire tes preuves, montrer que tu n'es pas qu'une jolie sorcière, tu rêves d'une grande carrière… Tu es très ambitieuse, Serpentard te conviendrait aussi ! Mais toi, que choisirais-tu ?

« Je ne sais pas, les trois me conviennent. Mais c'est vrai que, si j'ai le choix, je voudrais rejoindre mon frère. » Pensa Astoria.

\- Serpentard ! clama le Choixpeau.

Dumbledore lui ôta le Choixpeau par la pointe, et la jeune fille se rendit tout sourire à la table où son frère lui adressa un sourire de contentement. Deux élèves plus tard, Dumbledore appela le nom tant redouté, son pressentiment ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le Choixpeau déclara en une demi seconde « Serpentard ». Il refoula ce sentiment, après tout, il n'était pas censé avoir ce genre de préjugé et il ne devait pas avoir d'a priori sur un élève qu'il connaissait à peine. Toutefois, il se promit de garder discrètement un œil lui. Il vit Tom rejoindre Astoria et remarqua qu'au lieu de se mettre face à elle, il prit place à ses côtés.

A la table des Serpentard, les anciens venaient faire la connaissance des quelques nouveaux. Astoria fut accueillie sans plus de questions, son grand frère faisait déjà partie de la maison, du coup, les interrogations sur ses origines lui furent épargnées. Les autres répondaient Sang-Pur, pour la plupart, certains Sang-Mêlé.

\- Et toi, quel est ton prénom déjà ? demanda une certaine Walburga Black.

\- Tom, répondit le gamin.

\- Tom ?! C'est un prénom de Sang-de-Bourbe ça ! s'exclama un Serpentard plus âgé.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Un sang-de-Bourbe ne finirait jamais à Serpentard, répondit Walburga.

\- Un Sang-de-Bourbe ? questionna Tom, qui commençait à se sentir mal d'être traité ainsi, de plus sans rien n'y comprendre.

Les Serpentard le regardèrent bizarrement, certains avec dégoût. Il n'y a que la petite Astoria et son grand-frère qui n'avaient pas changé d'attitude. C'est d'ailleurs la fillette qui se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui répondit.

\- Un Sang-de-Bourbe est une façon insultante de qualifier une personne ayant des pouvoirs mais n'étant pas issue d'une famille de sorciers. La manière la plus polie de les qualifier est Né-Moldu, expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est courant ? s'étonna Tom.

\- Plus courant que les Cracmols en tout cas, répondit le frère de la petite blonde.

\- Trop courant, railla un autre Serpentard.

\- Cracmols ? demanda de nouveau Tom.

Les autres s'éloignèrent un peu plus, sauf les Greengrass. Astoria offrit d'ailleurs au garçon un doux sourire, le premier dénué de toute peur, de toute arrière-pensée qui lui était adressé.

\- Un Cracmol est l'inverse d'un Né-Moldu. C'est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique mais qui est né dans une famille de sorciers, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Dis-m'en plus ! exigea Tom en regardant la fillette.

Julius Greengrass, le frère d'Astoria n'avait pas du tout aimé le ton impérieux et sans appel, comme si elle était dans l'obligation de lui répondre mais il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, sa sœur répondait déjà.

\- Il y a les Sang-Pur, qui sont issus d'une longue lignée qui ne compte que des sorciers. Il y a les sang-mêlé, là je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer, termina Astoria.

Tom Jedusor acquiesça.

\- Pourquoi aucun Sang-de-Bourbe ne peut être admis à Serpentard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Serpentard, le fondateur de notre maison prônait la pureté de sang…

Astoria commença alors à lui parler des quatre fondateurs, des premiers jours de Poudlard, des exigences qu'avaient les quatre envers leurs élèves, de ce qui fait aujourd'hui encore, les qualités de chaque maison. Tom était suspendu aux lèvres d'Astoria, jusqu'à ce qu'un des anciens Serpentard ne perde patience et coupe la fillette au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Alors, tu es quoi toi ? Parce que pour l'instant, vu ton ignorance, tu as tout d'un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Sachant maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte, Tom aurait voulu lui faire payer l'affront mais il repéra le regard de Dumbledore posé sur lui, alors, il se contenta de rétorquer sèchement.

\- J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat qui n'avait rien de magique, donc je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents !

\- Il ne peut pas être un Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'aurait pas atterri ici, dit Walburga avant quiconque.

\- De plus, le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité, intervint un garçon aux cheveux longs.

Ils partirent tous dans une autre discussion, Tom ne s'y mêla pas, il se savait ignorant et ne voulait pas donner plus de raisons aux autres de se moquer de lui. Il apprendrait très vite ce qui lui manquait, et bientôt, ce serait lui qui ridiculiserait les autres !

\- Je suis désolé pour tes parents, chuchota Astoria pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Même moi, je ne sais pas qui ils sont ! répondit froidement Tom.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort… Déjà, il n'y était guère habitué, là où il avait grandi, tout le monde était orphelin, il n'y avait pas de pitié entre eux et les encadrants ne montraient aucun signe de compassion. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Mais chez cette fillette, Tom sembla déceler autre chose ce n'était pas de la pitié mais plutôt de la compassion, de l'empathie. Cela semblait plus vrai mais tout aussi énervant. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur devant les airs que prenait Tom, alors qu'il avait toujours réussi à faire peur aux autres jusque-là. Cela l'irritait autant que ça l'intriguait.

\- Je suis désolée parce qu'ils ont dû te manquer. Je suis désolée parce que tu n'as pas dû avoir une enfance heureuse.

\- Certes, mais je n'aime pas du tout en parler, dit-il toujours d'un ton sec.

Au lieu de bafouiller et d'essayer d'intégrer la conversation que les autres avaient entre eux, comme l'aurait fait la plupart des gens à qui il avait eu affaire, elle lui offrit un sourire.

\- D'accord, dit-elle doucement.

Il était partagé entre son irritation devant cette fille qui ne réagissait pas comme tout le monde, et sa curiosité qu'elle pouvait étancher, puisqu'elle avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur le monde dans lequel il venait d'arriver. C'est finalement la curiosité qui l'emporta.

\- Tu es quoi toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une fille, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Essayait-elle de faire de l'humour ?

\- Ça je le sais ! Tu es de quel sang ? précisa-t-il.

\- Sang-Pur ! répondit-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air de ne pas accorder d'importance aux notions de sang alors que toutes les personnes à cette table ont l'air de trouver cette question d'une importance vitale ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que, selon moi, le sang ne fait pas tout. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui n'a pas la chance de naitre dans une famille comme la mienne aurait moins de droits ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça, chez les moldus aussi il y a des classes, des rangs et il est très difficile de monter lorsque l'on est tout en bas, répondit froidement Tom, comme si ce qu'il disait été évident.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Astoria perdit son sourire et le regarda avec de la pitié, presque de la condescendance.

\- En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, avec une façon de penser comme la tienne, tu te feras rapidement une place parmi eux, dit-elle aussi froidement que lui.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu énervée ? Demanda-t-il réellement intrigué.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment énervée… Je suis juste lassée d'entendre des énormités pareilles ! Pour moi, une naissance ne devrait pas déterminer un sorcier.

\- Pourtant, tu chuchotes ce que tu dis là, preuve que tu n'assumes pas vraiment ! Contra Tom avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Si je dis ça à voix haute, je vais juste déclencher un débat inutile avec des gens trop bornés pour changer d'avis… Mais un jour, j'entrerai au Ministère, et là, je ferai changer les choses ! En attendant, je supporterai ces abrutis et toi avec apparemment !

Tom la regarda, surprit, elle venait carrément de l'insulter d'abruti, en le regardant dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard et sans avoir peur. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne trouva rien à redire.

Astoria et Tom nouèrent une amitié, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, car le garçon n'accordait sa confiance à personne, empêchant donc ce genre de lien. Toutefois, ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, la sorcière lui racontait des anecdotes du monde sorcier. Mais Tom ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer pour son talent et à se faire apprécier des autres Serpentard.

Très vite, des sorciers se mirent à graviter autour de lui, et Astoria, elle, s'en éloignait… Elle n'appréciait guère cette situation tout le monde l'admirait, le regardait d'un air ébahi, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

Etrangement, c'était toujours lui qui revenait vers elle.

Il avait appris à apprécier l'intelligence de la sorcière mais aussi sa douceur et surtout son ouverture d'esprit, qui lui montrait le monde d'un point de vue différent. Point de vue qu'il ne partageait pas mais qu'il aimait connaître. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais la sorcière était importante pour lui. Même lorsqu'elle l'agaçait, personne n'avait l'air plus honnête qu'elle. Il avait très vite repéré sa faiblesse, malgré son intelligence, elle était horriblement naïve. Plusieurs fois, il avait cru qu'elle avait percé à jour la cruauté qu'il cachait avec soin, car près d'elle, il avait tendance à se laisser aller. Pourtant, quelques mots gentils venant de lui et elle semblait se détendre.

* * *

 **Merci d'être arrivé jusque là, laissez une trace de votre passage s'il vous plait ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à Dylan : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Au cours de leur deuxième année, les deux jeunes sorciers étaient toujours assez proches, sauf lorsque Tom était entouré de ses admirateurs. Dans ces cas-là, Astoria restait avec des filles de Serdaigle avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Mais souvent, elle préférait rester avec la très solitaire Mimi Warren.

Mimi était une Née-Moldue de la même année qu'Astoria et malgré son mauvais caractère la jeune blonde l'appréciait. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'Astoria restait un peu avec elle, le caractère geignard de Mimi s'apaisait et elle était alors de très bonne compagnie.

Cependant, même son propre frère avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle passait du temps avec une pleurnicharde, Née-Moldue de surcroît !

\- Elle est tout le temps seule et moquée par les autres. Y compris par les filles de sa maison. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas très jolie ?

\- Pas très jolie est un euphémisme Astoria ! se moqua Julius.

\- Je l'aime bien ! enchaîna la jolie blonde.

\- Non, tu aimes bien les cas désespérés ! Tu restes avec Mimi-la-moche parce que tu as pitié d'elle comme tu restais avec Tom lorsque personne d'autre ne le voulait !

\- Je reste toujours avec Tom, contra la blonde.

\- Oui, seulement quand il daigne renvoyer ses admirateurs, fit remarquer le grand frère.

\- Bon, où veux-tu en venir au juste ?

\- Que tu traînes avec Mimi, passe encore mais Jedusor commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je préfèrerais que tu restes loin de lui.

\- Et je devrais laisser tomber mon meilleur ami simplement parce qu'il t'inquiète ? railla Astoria.

\- Ton meilleur ami ?! Mais ouvre les yeux Asto ! Ce n'est pas réciproque!

\- Julius, vraiment, je t'adore mais reste en dehors de mes affaires, merci ! dit-elle en se levant et en sortant de sa salle commune.

Astoria commença par monter les marches menant au hall mais elle rencontra Walburga et ses copines de troisième année. La jeune Black était une sorcière assez idiote et pas très douée mais son Sang-Pur et ses idées très fidèles à la maison de Serpentard la rendaient populaire. Elle faisait partie des plus ferventes admiratrices de Tom et elle jalousait Astoria pour le lien qu'elle entretenait avec lui. De plus, elle n'aimait pas la tolérance de la jeune blonde envers les sangs inférieurs, elle l'aurait déjà classée dans les traîtres à leur sang si Astoria ne faisait pas partie de la famille Greengrass.

\- Astoria ! s'exclama Walburga Black.

\- Walburga, répondit Astoria en stoppant sa marche au milieu des escaliers.

\- Tu n'es pas avec ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe ? se moqua-t-elle, ce qui déclencha le rire de ses amies.

\- Franchement, si j'étais toi, je ne la ramènerais pas sur ce sujet ! répondit Greengrass avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Walburga en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mimi est peut-être une Née-Moldue mais en tout cas, elle reste meilleure que toi ! Je te signale que tu as failli redoubler l'année dernière et qu'elle, elle fait partie des meilleurs cette année !

Walburga s'approcha d'Astoria et la poussa légèrement, seulement, étant dans les escaliers, la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et tomba en criant. Les filles prirent peur et disparurent dans la salle commune en entendant des pas rejoindre les cachots. Elles ne voulaient surtout pas être dans les parages.

\- Miss Greengrass ?!

Albus Dumbledore avait été alerté par le cri de la jeune fille. La voix de ce dernier sembla réveiller la jeune fille qui avait été inconsciente suite à sa chute.

\- Je…

Elle tenta de se lever mais échoua lamentablement, tant sa cheville et sa tête lui faisaient mal.

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie, ordonna Dumbledore.

Il s'approcha et souleva Astoria avant de se mettre en route.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je… je suis tombée, mentit-elle.

\- Toute seule ? s'étonna Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, toute seule.

Elle eut l'impression que Dumbledore ne la croyait pas du tout, comme s'il lisait la vérité en elle mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'insisterait pas pour qu'elle dénonce les responsables. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh s'occupa d'elle et Dumbledore la laissa en pensant qu'elle aurait eu beaucoup moins de problèmes si elle avait choisi d'aller à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle. Il savait bien qu'elle devait sa chute à Walburga Black et il savait aussi que si la fillette ne la dénonçait pas à voix haute, il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette jeune fille était bien trop gentille et loyale pour sa maison. Il appréciait beaucoup Astoria, car en plus d'être très douée en Métamorphose, elle était aussi d'une bonté sans égale. Puis, physiquement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa défunte petite sœur Ariana, il imaginait que si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, Ariana aurait été un peu comme Astoria Greengrass. C'était étrange, comment une ressemblance pouvait l'amener à comparer les deux… Enfin, on ne peut pas réécrire le passé Ariana est morte et rien ne pourrait la ramener…

Astoria attendit sagement que l'infirmière s'occupe d'elle. En tombant, elle avait frappé la tête sur le sol de pierre, créant ainsi une bosse à l'arrière de sa tête puis s'était foulé la cheville l'infirmière appliquait un baume à ces deux endroits.

\- Voilà, vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre une demi-heure que cela fasse effet et vous pourrez partir.

Astoria acquiesça puis s'allongea dans le lit pour attendre plus confortablement. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Tom, l'air froid, comme d'habitude. Il ne savait pas sourire, parfois, il avait l'air un peu moins morose lorsqu'ils discutaient ensemble mais c'était le mieux qu'elle avait réussi à faire depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle s'en contentait, Tom n'était tout simplement pas fait pour être souriant.

\- Je t'ai vue passer dans le hall dans les bras de Dumbledore, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit où Astoria était.

Elle nota une pointe de jalousie dans ses propos mais elle se dit qu'elle imaginait des choses. Tom ne serait jamais jaloux d'un professeur qui lui venait en aide, cela serait ridicule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Encore une fois, c'était plus une exigence qu'une demande mais comme toujours, Astoria ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Je suis tombée, répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Toute seule ? demanda-t-il lui aussi.

\- Oui…

\- Tu mens, dis-moi la vérité ! exigea-t-il.

La pour le coup, Astoria ne put pas faire comme si elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Son ton avait été impérieux, son regard froid et perçant comme s'il voulait violer son esprit et par Merlin, elle entrevit vraiment ce qui pouvait inquiéter son frère chez Tom. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et Tom sembla comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin. Que si ses manières ne provoquaient pas chez Astoria, les mêmes réactions que chez les autres, elles avaient le pouvoir de la faire fuir et il ne voulait pas qu'elle fuit. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens n'aurait pas pu détourner le regard et lui aurait répondu la vérité mais elle, non, elle avait simplement peur de ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

\- Je suis désolé Ria, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… C'est juste que…

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et prit sa main. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses mais il savait aussi que c'était le seul moyen d'amadouer Astoria. Les surnoms débiles, la proximité, la démonstration d'affection, ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Il n'en éprouvait aucun besoin, aucun plaisir, il savait qu'il avait un problème, qu'il n'était pas normal d'être ainsi mais Astoria n'avait pas ce problème et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Astoria était importante pour lui.

\- C'est juste que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je n'aime pas que tu me mentes, toi plus que quiconque.

Et pour ajouter à son jeu, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda, surprise par ses gestes et ses mots. Elle hésita un instant puis laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, son étrange meilleur ami. Lui eut un sourire, pas un vrai sourire, il en était incapable, juste un sourire de satisfaction. Une fois de plus, il avait réussi à déjouer sa méfiance. La naïveté de son « amie » était une aubaine pour lui.

\- J'ai croisé Walburga et les autres cruches… Elles se sont moquées de Mimi et j'ai répondu… Walburga m'a poussée et je suis tombée.

Tom fit comme si de rien était, continuant à caresser les cheveux de son amie. Pourtant, s'il s'écoutait, il aurait dit à Astoria que, si elle avait eu de meilleures fréquentations -qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe pleurnicharde- elle n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes. Mais il savait qu'elle le prendrait mal et qu'il ne parviendrait que difficilement à se rattraper.

Toutefois, il ne manquerait pas de faire comprendre à Walburga que, si elle osait encore s'en prendre à Astoria, les conséquences pour elle serait vraiment déplaisantes. Astoria lui appartenait et il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ce qui lui appartenait.

Il se souvenait d'un jour lors de sa première année, le deuxième jour après la rentrée, où il avait vu Astoria jouer avec une figurine animé d'un joueur de Quidditch célèbre. Il avait regardé la figurine avec envie et il avait eu envie de la voler mais il se souvenait très bien des mises en garde de Dumbledore. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer aussi vite. Mais Astoria avait vu l'envie sur son visage et sans qu'il ne demande rien, elle lui avait tendu la figurine.

\- Tiens, je te la donne si tu veux.

Il avait d'abord eu envie de refuser, il n'aimait pas la pitié mais encore une fois, il ne vit aucune pitié dans les yeux verts de la fillette, juste de la gentillesse. Alors, il avait pris ce qu'il voulait, sans dire merci. Mais elle ne s'était pas vexée, se contentant de le regarder jouer, un peu moins morose que d'habitude.

C'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'Astoria gagna une place spéciale pour Tom, pas la place d'une amie, car il ne considérait personne ainsi. Mais une place unique et importante qui faisait que quoi qu'il arrive il ne la laisserait pas s'éloigner de lui. Cette fille si spéciale, si gentille, si opposée à ce qu'il était, lui appartenait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le début de la troisième année se passa assez calmement. Astoria n'avait plus aucun souci avec les autres Serpentard. Certains l'avaient toujours appréciée, malgré sa tolérance qui n'avait rien de très « Serpentard » et les autres étaient sympathiques. Même Walburga lui disait bonjour et échangeait quelques mots avec elle lorsqu'elles se croisaient. La jolie blonde avait trouvé cela étrange mais elle avait fini par s'y faire.

Sa relation avec Tom était toujours la même : étrange ! Ils passaient toujours beaucoup de temps ensemble, sauf lorsque la vraie nature de Tom ressurgissait. Dans ces cas-là, elle s'éloignait. Mais il finissait toujours par revenir vers elle, plus doux que jamais et elle lui pardonnait les mots ou les agissements qui souvent lui faisaient peur. Mais ce jour-là, elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus effrayant que ce qu'elle croyait.

Ils se promenaient tous les deux dans le parc, le mois de mai avait apporté le soleil et une douce chaleur il était très agréable de se promener en ce temps. Mais un élève de première année passa tout près d'eux et regarda Tom d'une drôle de manière qui ne plut pas à ce dernier.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tom Stryder, répondit-il apeuré.

A l'écoute de ce prénom identique au sien, quelque chose changea dans le regard de Tom. Une colère qui le rendit aussi laid qu'il pouvait être beau en temps normal.

\- Tom, dit Astoria en mettant sa main sur le bras de son ami.

Le première année mit les mains à sa gorge, il ne semblait plus réussir à respirer et Tom ne le lâchait pas du regard. Astoria comprit très vite que les difficultés respiratoires du garçon venaient de Tom. Elle alla donc auprès de l'enfant et s'accroupit devant lui, coupant ainsi le contact visuel. Astoria posa ses mains sur les bras de l'enfant et attendit qu'il reprenne sa respiration.

\- Rentre au château et s'il te plait, ne parle de ça à personne, demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Le garçon la regarda et finit par acquiescer. Il partit à l'intérieur en courant après avoir remercié la jeune fille. Astoria resta un moment dos à Tom avant de réunir son courage et de l'affronter.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- De quel droit t'es-tu interposée ? demanda-t-il froidement sans faire grand cas de ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

\- De quel droit ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu allais le tuer ! Tu es complétement cinglé en fait !

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, continua-t-il en se rapprochant.

Là, Astoria luttait pour ne pas partir en courant. Ce qu'il venait de faire, puis sa froideur et son regard qui ressemblait tellement peu au Tom habituel la terrifiait !

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? demanda-t-il plus froidement.

\- Tom tu me fais peur, finit-elle par avouer alors qu'il se rapprochait toujours plus.

Il posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune fille et ne la lâcha pas du regard. Dans une autre situation, cela aurait pu passer pour un rapprochement, leurs visages très proches. Si quelqu'un les avait aperçus de loin, il aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine pourrie gâtée qui vit dans un monde où tout est rose. Réveille-toi un peu, si tu ne te bats pas pour ce que tu veux, tu n'auras jamais rien.

Puis avec un regard haineux, il la repoussa violement. Elle tomba sur les fesses et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te parler, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse et partit en courant. Tom resta un moment seul avec sa fureur. Il aurait voulu terroriser ce petit être insignifiant qui portait le même nom que lui. Il était unique, il voulait être unique et ne supportait pas tout ce qui lui rappelait que, pour l'instant, il n'était pas grand-chose, qu'il n'était rien.

Et Astoria, comment avait-elle osé se mettre entre lui et sa victime ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose et les autres Serpentard y assistaient, soit avec plaisir, soit avec frayeur, mais sans jamais intervenir. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il perdait son sang-froid devant la jolie blonde et il avait dépassé ses limites de tolérance. Il l'avait vu dans son regard. En plus de la peur, elle était vraiment déçue. Déçue de ses manières, déçue de comment il l'avait traitée, elle qui avait toujours été si gentille avec lui.

Il aurait aimé que cela lui soit égal. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance mais il avait besoin d'elle. La dépendance, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait ce mot pour parler de quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. Il détestait ça mais il avait besoin d'avoir Astoria dans sa vie.

Toutefois, il n'aurait pas autant de facilités que les fois d'avant pour la faire revenir vers lui. Il allait devoir l'attendrir plus qu'auparavant. Il lui parlerait de ses recherches infructueuses sur ses parents, de son statut d'orphelin. Il détestait aborder ce genre de sujet mais il savait que la bonté d'Astoria la forcerait à l'écouter puis à lui pardonner son comportement.

Avec un petit sourire calculateur, il regagna l'intérieur du château puis se rendit à la tour d'astronomie sachant que la jeune fille se cachait là. Elle y venait toujours lorsqu'elle était triste, souvent à cause de lui d'ailleurs.

Il la retrouva assise par terre, le dos contre les remparts, en train de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva et le regarda avec toute la méchanceté dont elle était capable… pas beaucoup en soit !

\- Je ne veux pas te voir, laisse-moi !

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Tu es toujours désolé Tom ! J'aimerais juste que tu sois…

\- Normal ? demanda-t-il avec amertume.

\- Un peu moins flippant, finit-elle par lâcher.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin qu'elle partagea quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Tu es allé trop loin aujourd'hui avec ce garçon et avec moi !

\- Je sais Ria…

\- Arrêtes avec tes Ria ! Tu m'appelles comme ça à chaque fois que tu as quelques choses à te faire pardonner ! Ne me fais pas plus naïve que je ne le suis déjà ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois naïve, mentit-il.

\- Bien sûr ! La gentille Astoria qu'on peut traiter de n'importe quelle façon puisqu'elle pardonne toujours tout ! Je pardonne Tom, mais je n'oublie jamais ! Je me souviens de tout. Comment peux-tu prétendre que je suis ton amie avec tout ce que tu m'as déjà fait ?

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon ami mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que toi, tu es ma meilleure amie. Parce que toi, tu sais ce que c'est que d'être une bonne personne ! J'aimerais être tel que tu le voudrais, tel que tu le mérites, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque, non pas pour étudier mais pour tenter de trouver mon père…

\- Tom, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire…

\- Mais je ne trouve rien ! Je vous vois tous avec vos familles, vos frères, vos sœurs, vos parents et moi… Moi je n'ai rien et oui, souvent, ma rancœur se manifeste et prend beaucoup d'ampleur, mais sans toi…

\- Arrête!

\- Sans toi je n'aurais vraiment plus rien. Tu es la seule personne qui compte dans ma vie alors je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi Ria. Pardonne-moi encore et encore car sans toi, je n'ai plus rien.

Les larmes coulaient toujours et tout en se disant qu'elle était idiote elle fonça dans les bras de Tom qui se refermèrent autour d'elle.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Astoria, répétait-il tout en la serrant contre lui.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le sentir contre elle. Ils restèrent un moment à profiter de la vue, main dans la main. Il avait réussi, une fois de plus, pourtant, quelque chose le gênait dans cette histoire. Il avait toujours été doué pour mentir, car son visage ne trahissait rien de ses sentiments réels.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, mentir avait été encore plus facile. Les mots étaient venus tout seul… Il comprit que même s'il en avait fait beaucoup plus, une partie de lui n'avait pas menti. Une partie de lui avait besoin d'Astoria et une partie de lui mourrait s'il venait à la perdre d'une quelconque façon. Une petite partie de lui aimait cette fille, sincèrement. Une partie de lui n'avait besoin que d'elle et de son sourire.

Il détestait cette partie de lui. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il voulait dominer le monde, régner en Maître sur les sorciers et les moldus. Il voulait faire payer à tous son enfance merdique, sa vie loin de la magie et cela était impossible aux côtés d'Astoria. Même si elle l'aimait aussi et il savait que c'était le cas, elle ne le suivrait jamais sur ce chemin. Un jour, ils arriveraient à un croisement et elle refuserait de le suivre, il le savait mais pourtant, il n'allait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Il agirait le moment venu mais il profiterait de ce chemin pour être avec elle.

Il pouvait être deux personnes. Il pouvait être le Tom d'Astoria, une partie de lui le pouvait, il n'aurait qu'à laisser cette partie réagir en sa présence puis le reste du temps, il serait le garçon froid, méprisant et supérieur. Celui que tout le monde redoutait, celui qu'un jour, les gens n'oseraient plus nommer.

\- Rentrons, dit Astoria, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Elle ne lâcha pas sa main et il ne fit rien pour la reprendre. En cet instant, il se sentait apaisé, presque comme s'il était normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Tout au long des vacances entre la troisième et la quatrième année, Astoria et Tom restèrent en contact, comme les années précédentes mais la jeune fille profita du départ de son frère ainé pour inviter son ami à venir passer tout le mois d'août chez elle.

Julius avait terminé sa septième année et avait obtenu des résultats satisfaisants. Leurs parents avaient donc accepté de financer pour leur fils un long voyage de découverte d'une durée de six mois en Amérique. Il était parti le 20 juillet et dès le lendemain, Astoria avait supplié ses parents de la laisser inviter Tom.

La jeune fille savait que Julius, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup Tom, aurait réussi à influencer la décision de leurs parents mais il n'était pas là. Alors, Astoria joua sur le fait que durant l'année Tom passait ses vacances à Poudlard et ses vacances d'été dans l'orphelinat où il avait grandi. Les Greengrass n'étant pas sans cœur finirent par accepter.

Par contre, Astoria dut longuement insister pour que Tom accepte mais là aussi, elle finit par gagner. Ses parents prirent donc contact avec l'orphelinat et après plusieurs visites entre Helena Greengrass, la mère d'Astoria et la responsable de l'orphelinat, Madame Cole, les Greengrass furent autorisés à prendre Tom jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Helena vint donc le matin du premier août accompagnée par sa fille pour récupérer le jeune homme. Madame Cole, qui n'avait rencontré que la mère de famille ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la jeune Astoria âgée d'un peu plus de quatorze ans.

\- Voilà une vraie beauté ! Es-tu Astoria ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui Madame, répondit la jeune fille en serrant la main de la responsable.

\- Une beauté ! Travailles-tu bien à l'école ?

\- Oui Madame, répondit modestement Astoria.

\- Ma fille fait partie des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion… Juste derrière Tom selon ses dires, ajouta Helena en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille avec fierté.

\- Jeune demoiselle, si vous ne vous laissez pas distraire par les amours, vous irez loin avec une beauté et une intelligence pareille !

\- Merci Madame Cole, dit Astoria.

Puis Tom arriva avec ses affaires. Arrivé à la hauteur des trois femmes, il fit une bise à Astoria qui tâcha de ne pas se montrer surprise par le geste et serra la main d'Helena.

\- Merci Madame Greengrass d'avoir accepté de m'accueillir si gentiment chez vous, dit Tom sur un ton chaleureux qu'Astoria n'avait jamais entendu.

\- Mais de rien, puis ça fait plaisir à notre Astoria ! Tu sais, ça fait 2 ans qu'elle n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi !

\- Maman ! s'exclama Astoria.

Tom eut un petit sourire en coin mais eut la bonne idée de ne pas faire de commentaire.

\- Bien, Madame Cole, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté et vous souhaite une bonne journée, dit la mère Greengrass en serrant la main de la responsable.

\- De rien. Passez de bonnes vacances. Tom, nous nous revoyons l'année prochaine.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer et ils partirent, une fois éloigné des zones fréquentées, Helena prit la main des deux jeunes et transplana avec eux jusqu'au manoir qu'ils habitaient. Ils entrèrent, Astoria présenta Tom à son père puis lui fit visiter tout le manoir accompagnée par sa mère. Tom n'en revenait pas : l'endroit était immense et luxueux.

\- C'est la première fois que tu visites une maison de sorcier ? demanda Helena avec un sourire.

\- Oui, c'est aussi la première fois que je visite une maison aussi grande ! avoua-t-il.

\- Bien, Astoria, je te laisse lui montrer sa chambre ? demanda la mère.

\- Oui maman !

Astoria prit la main de Tom puis l'emmena dans la chambre voisine à la sienne.

\- Je te laisse t'installer, je suis dans la chambre directement à droite, rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini, dit-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Puis avant de partir elle l'enlaça.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle doucement avant de partir sans un regard.

Tom referma derrière elle puis regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il ne savait pas si cela avait été fait spécialement pour lui ou si la chambre était toujours dans ces tons-là. Il eut vite fait de ranger ses affaires, après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose. Mais il ne rejoignit pas Astoria tout de suite.

Il s'assit et regarda encore autour de lui. Il était heureux d'avoir échappé à l'orphelinat un mois plus tôt mais il allait devoir jouer le garçon parfait durant un mois entier. Il était hors de question de faire mauvaise impression aux parents d'Astoria. Il se doutait qu'en cas de mauvais comportement, la jeune fille aurait du mal à lui pardonner et il préférait s'éviter une scène du même genre qu'il avait dû jouer en haut de la tour d'astronomie lors de sa troisième année.

Il resta un moment seul à imaginer la vie qu'avait eue Astoria avant Poudlard. Probablement une enfance parfaite, loin des conflits et du manque, ce qui expliquerait sa gentillesse, sa tolérance ou alors peut-être qu'elle était simplement née comme ça. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de se lever et de la rejoindre.

La porte de la jeune fille était ouverte et même s'il avait visité la plupart des pièces, il n'avait pas encore vu la chambre d'Astoria. Elle était à son image : Joyeuse. La pièce était dans un ton bleu clair avec les meubles blancs et deux grandes fenêtres ouvertes encadraient le lit de la jeune fille qui était occupée à lire. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de Tom. Il en profita pour mieux détailler la pièce et il fut surpris de voir au milieu des photos de famille qu'elle avait mises sur son bureau, que des photos d'eux deux pour chaque année passée à Poudlard étaient affichées.

Une partie de lui en était touchée, la partie de lui qui aimait Astoria, la partie de lui qu'il laissera s'exprimer le temps qu'il restera chez elle. Toute petite partie comparée au reste de sa personne, mais une partie existante qui lui laissait entrevoir ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il n'était pas autant rongé par l'amertume et la vengeance.

Il finit par aller s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune fille qui leva enfin la tête de son bouquin et lui sourit comme si sa simple présence suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité, répondit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu commencé par refuser ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment me comporter avec ta famille, avec toi en dehors de Poudlard… Je n'ai jamais vécu de cette façon, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je peux comprendre. Pour ce qui est de moi, tu n'as qu'à te comporter normalement et pour mes parents, tu étais très bien tout à l'heure.

Le reste du mois se passa très bien, trop bien. Tom découvrit ce qu'était une vie de famille, d'abord en spectateur. Il avait vu les échanges de paroles, de mots gentils, de gestes affectifs entre Astoria et ses parents puis au fil des jours, les Greengrass l'avait fait participer à la vie du manoir. Un matin, il eut même la surprise de recevoir une étreinte d'Helena après qu'elle ait enlacé sa fille. Son premier réflexe aurait été de la repousser, il n'aimait pas ça mais comme toujours, il y avait cette partie de lui qui en était heureuse. La première étreinte ne fut pas la dernière, il y en eu de nombreuses autres et le premier septembre, sur le quai, il dut promettre aux Greengrass qu'il accompagnerait Astoria pour les vacances de Noël.

Oui, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais passé d'aussi bonnes vacances d'été de toute sa vie mais il était heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Il n'aurait plus besoin de jouer les gentils garçons en permanence et il pourrait reprendre ses recherches concernant ses parents. Mais ses recherches ne donnèrent rien et décembre arriva très vite.

Il passa un réveillon de Noël merveilleux, tellement différent de ce qu'il avait passé jusque-là. Il reçut son premier cadeau de Noël car, non, il ne considérait pas les babioles de l'orphelinat comme des cadeaux ! Toutefois, cette édition rare de l'histoire de Poudlard était un beau cadeau de la part des Greengrass.

\- Astoria nous a dit que tu te passionnais pour l'histoire de cette école et que tu aimais beaucoup ce livre. Nous avons pensé à toi en voyant cette édition, expliqua Helena.

\- Merci Madame Greengrass. Merci Monsieur Greengrass, ce cadeau est magnifique.

Après le repas, il monta dans sa chambre et Astoria le suivit.

\- Ferme les yeux, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu m'as déjà offert mon cadeau, rappela-t-il.

Oui, Astoria lui avait offert un livre sur l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard et sa descendance, sachant que le jeune homme se passionnait pour l'histoire du fondateur de sa maison.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autres que je voulais t'offrir… Ferme les yeux, répéta-t-elle.

Il aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il en était hors de question mais de quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur… Il s'agissait d'Astoria ! Alors, il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il l'entendit se déplacer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit toute proche. Il sentit les deux mains de la jeune fille se poser sur ses épaules. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux à cause de son impatience, il sentit les lèvres d'Astoria se poser sur les siennes. Un simple baiser puis elle se recula en le regardant.

\- Joyeux Noël Tom, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il la regarda un instant sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. Une partie de lui avait aimé, mais l'autre était restée froide. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille tourner les talons pour le laisser, il décida de laisser s'exprimer la partie qui avait ressenti quelque chose. Il rattrapa Astoria alors qu'elle venait d'arriver dans sa chambre puis attrapa sa main et se jeta sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle se retourna. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser chaste qu'elle lui avait donné juste avant, non, c'était un vrai baiser. Doux au départ, leurs lèvres se frôlant, se goûtant puis lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact, cela fut plus passionné. Se laissant totalement guidé par ses émotions, il posa une main sur la taille fine de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui tandis qu'il tirait légèrement sur ses cheveux.

Astoria avait d'abord été vexée par le manque de réaction de Tom mais il s'était bien rattrapé, elle devait l'avouer. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait attendu de lui ! Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux et elle laissa le baiser durer, encore et encore.

Pour elle, c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait, elle savait déjà depuis l'année passée qu'elle ne l'aimait plus que comme un ami… Elle l'aimait tout simplement, malgré ses côtés inquiétants, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Elle n'avait jamais pu lutter contre lui, depuis le début.

Enfin, après un dernier baiser, il s'éloigna un peu.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

Puis il partit après avoir effleuré ses lèvres une dernière fois. C'est comme ça que commença une relation qu'Astoria voyait comme une relation amoureuse tandis que Tom ne savait pas vraiment comment la qualifier. Une partie de lui aurait donné raison à Astoria mais l'autre partie savait déjà qu'un jour, cela cesserait.

Lorsque Julius revint, finalement plus tard que prévu, lors des grandes vacances de sa sœur, entre la quatrième et la cinquième année, il regretta amèrement d'être parti. D'une, il était clair que, même s'ils étaient discrets, ils n'étaient plus de simples amis mais en plus, le jeune Tom était très apprécié par ses parents.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent- si ce n'est espérer se tromper sur Tom Jedusor.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier baiser ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La cinquième année s'annonça chargée dès le départ. Les BUSE en fin d'année mettaient tous les cinquièmes années en ébullition. Mais Astoria s'inquiétait aussi pour Tom qui se montrait plus renfermé que jamais. Pourtant, ces derniers mois, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'ils avaient réussi à dépasser cela.

Mais elle avait Mimi. Mimi qui avait plus besoin d'elle que jamais. Surtout lorsque l'on pense à Olive, Olive Hornby, une cinquième année de Serdaigle qui avait toujours taquiné Mimi de façon peu sympathique, et qui, désormais prononçait des paroles de plus en plus invectives. Olive semblait passer le stress que lui occasionnait l'approche des examens sur la pauvre Mimi qui finissait au moins deux fois par semaine à pleurer dans les toilettes.

\- Mimi, ne sois pas ridicule… tenta Astoria à travers la porte des toilettes.

\- Ah ! Toi aussi tu m'insultes maintenant ! dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

\- Mais bien sûr que non Mimi ! Je veux juste dire que tu es ridicule de t'enfermer dans les toilettes simplement parce qu'Olive t'a dit des idioties !

\- Bien sûr, toi, tu ne peux comprendre ce que c'est que d'être insultée de bigleuse, boutonneuse moche comme un veracrasse, tu es magnifique ! Tu dois avoir du sang de vélane, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

\- Mimi, tu n'es pas une bigleuse boutonneuse, moche comme un veracrasse et je n'ai pas de sang vélane, puis pourquoi tu écouterais une cruche comme Olive ?

\- Elle est à Serdaigle, elle ne peut pas être une cruche, nia Mimi.

\- Foutaise ! Ah mon avis, elle s'est retrouvée là par défaut. Une fille qui veut épouser un sorcier riche pour assurer son avenir ne pouvait pas intégrer Serpentard. Une fille qui manque de s'évanouir à chaque fois qu'elle croise une bestiole ou à chaque fois qu'un prof l'interroge n'avait définitivement pas sa place à Gryffondor. Inutile de parler de loyauté lorsqu'on parle d'Olive, donc Poufsouffle, encore moins que les deux autres ! Il ne restait plus que Serdaigle, railla Astoria.

Elle eut le plaisir d'entendre le rire de son amie qui sortit quelques secondes plus tard de la cabine des toilettes.

\- Merci Asto, dit-elle.

Après le repas du soir, Astoria raccompagna Mimi car cette dernière ne voulait pas croiser Olive seule dans les couloirs, car c'était dans ces cas-là qu'elle l'agressait. La blonde fit donc un gros détour par amitié puis en redescendant elle s'arrêta devant les toilettes des filles car elle entendit un garçon parler, pas n'importe quel garçon, il s'agissait de Tom.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les toilettes des filles ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il se trouvait devant un lavabo et se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de sa petite-amie.

\- Je me lavais juste les mains, répondit-il en venant à elle.

\- Tu parles souvent seul lorsque tu te laves les mains ?

\- A l'occasion, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle se dit que, de toute façon ce n'était pas très important et que Tom avait l'air vraiment heureux, donc, inutile de gâcher son humeur avec des questions. Arrivé dans les couloirs sombres des cachots, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une salle de classe. Il s'empara alors de sa bouche dans un baiser qui fit monter quelque peu la température de la sorcière.

\- Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as plus embrassée comme ça, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches ces temps-ci, dit-il tout en embrassant son cou.

\- Sur tes parents ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Et ta bonne humeur de ce soir veut-elle dire que tu as trouvé quelques réponses ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien trouvé sur mes parents, répondit-il en caressant la taille de la sorcière.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur ?

« Parce que j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, parce qu'un basilic vit à l'intérieur et parce que bientôt, je ferai honneur à mon glorieux ancêtre, pensa-t-il »

Evidemment, il ne pouvait en aucun cas répondre ça à Astoria.

\- Je suis juste content d'être ici, avec toi.

La naïveté d'Astoria et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Tom lui faisaient croire ce qu'il disait, puis comment aurait-elle pu en douter en voyant la sincérité dans les yeux de Jedusor ?

Pour lui, il ne mentait qu'à moitié, il était réellement content de pouvoir la toucher, l'entendre, la sentir, mais ses découvertes comptaient plus, comme toujours depuis Astoria, c'était une bataille entre une petite partie et le reste de sa personnalité. La petite partie ne pouvait pas gagner mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre non plus. Alors, il composait comme il pouvait entre ces deux parties.

Il passa ses mains en dessous du chemisier de la sorcière. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il suivait ses envies mais les mains de la sorcière l'arrêtèrent.

\- Tom… pas ici, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne montrait pas sa frustration et sa contrariété.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit dans une salle de classe ! répondit-elle.

Il retira ses mains et remit le chemisier en place. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus calmement et s'éloigna un peu. Après tout, il pouvait se passer de ça, il avait bien d'autres choses à penser pour passer sa frustration. Il fit tout de même l'effort de se composer un visage serein pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité d'Astoria. Il arrêta un instant son esprit sur le fait qu'il n'hésitait jamais à faire du mal aux gens mais qu'il prenait garde de ne pas en faire à la jolie blonde… Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même !

Ils passèrent quelques temps ensemble avant d'aller se coucher.

Le reste de l'année se passa de la même manière pour Astoria, révisions, stress, voler au secours de Mimi, révisions, rendez-vous avec Tom, révisions, disputes avec Tom, réconciliations avec Tom, révisions… Mais enfin, la dernière épreuve arriva le 13 juin et elle poussa un gros soupir de satisfaction en sortant de la salle.

Elle vit Tom partir dans les couloirs et ne tenta pas de le rattraper, ils s'étaient disputés la veille et elle savait qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard. Elle préféra chercher Mimi, mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle décida donc d'aller passer l'après-midi dans le parc et elle s'y endormit paisiblement. Elle fut réveillée par la fraîcheur et ne vit plus personne autour d'elle, elle jugea donc qu'il devait être l'heure du diner et en effet, c'était le cas. A son entrée dans la grande salle elle chercha Mimi des yeux chez les Serdaigle mais ne la vit pas, elle repéra par contre le sourire satisfait d'Olive et se demanda si elle n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec l'absence de son amie. Elle se rendit tout de même à sa table et prit place à côté de Tom.

\- Tu étais où ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans le parc, je me suis assoupie, répondit-elle en regardant le Professeur Dippet s'adresser à Olive.

\- Je m'inquiétais, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il ne captait pas l'attention d'Astoria.

\- Nous sommes à Poudlard, que pourrait-il bien arriver ? demanda-t-elle en souriant sans lâcher la Serdaigle des yeux.

Elle vit Olive se lever puis se diriger vers la sortie de la grande salle.

\- Bon maintenant, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Tom.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Olive a encore fait pleurer Mimi et vu que je me suis endormie dehors, elle a dû passer son après-midi à pleurer dans les toilettes et je pense qu'Olive va y aller pour la faire sortir mais ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? s'impatienta Tom.

\- Elle est mon amie !

Elle sortit de la salle et vit que Tom la suivait de près mais ça lui était égal, il allait juste assister à une scène qu'il jugerait de hautement pathétique, car c'est souvent comme ça qu'il qualifiait les états d'âme de Mimi.

Toutefois, en approchant des toilettes, elle entendit le cri d'horreur qu'Olive poussa. Avant d'atteindre la salle, elle vit passer une Olive en larme qui courrait.

\- Elle est morte, disait-elle en boucle tout en courant vers les escaliers.

Astoria se dit que c'était impossible, on ne mourrait pas à 16 ans dans une école ! Elle resta un instant, hésitante, devant la porte, se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur tout en ayant peur de réaliser que ça n'en était pas une. Puis elle se décida mais la main de Tom la retint.

\- N'y va pas, dit-il sachant très bien ce qu'elle trouverait de l'autre côté.

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne puis entra. Tout ce qu'elle vit sur le moment fut le sol inondé d'eau puis un corps à terre, le corps de Mimi. Pourtant, elle entendait toujours les pleurs de celle-ci, comme si les souvenirs restaient. Elle l'avait tellement entendue pleurer à cet endroit en 5 ans ! Mais en plus de l'écho des pleurs de Mimi, on pouvait entendre ceux d'Astoria. Elle se précipita auprès du corps de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Froide, raide, ce n'était plus elle mais Astoria s'en fichait.

Mimi Warren était morte et elle n'avait pas été là pour elle. Comment était-elle morte ? Et si Astoria ne s'était pas endormie dehors, si elle s'était inquiétée comme une bonne amie aurait dû le faire, peut-être serait-elle parvenue à la faire sortir de ces toilettes avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Mimi…

Voilà tout ce qu'elle parvenait à dire entre ses pleurs, le répétant encore et encore tout en caressant les cheveux de son amie.

\- Astoria, dit Tom en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Il posa ses mains sur elle et tenta de lui faire lâcher le corps de la défunte mais rien à faire, elle ne le lâchait pas et lui, pour la première fois de sa vie se sentait désemparé, coupable et terriblement mal. Oui, il avait voulu tuer les Nés-Moldus mais pas cette Née-Moldue là. Pas la meilleure amie d'Astoria. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était triste, ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait jamais aimé Mimi, il la trouvait inutile et pathétique mais Astoria y était très attachée et rien que pour ça, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Elle s'était seulement trouvée au mauvais endroit, au très mauvais moment.

Il serra sa petite-amie contre lui du mieux qu'il put en attendant que les Professeurs arrivent pour emporter le corps et forcer Astoria à la lâcher.

\- Tout est de ma faute… Si j'avais été là pour elle, comme avant, elle serait en vie, sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le corps de son amie dans ses bras.

\- Ou tu serais morte avec elle, fit remarquer Tom.

Puis il réalisa à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était juste. Astoria avait l'habitude d'être là avec Mimi lorsque celle-ci faisait une de ses crises de larmes. Il aurait pu tuer Astoria en même temps que Mimi et il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Asto, tu as toujours été là pour moi ! Tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie.

Astoria et Tom sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir le fantôme de la défunte.

\- Mimi ! Mais…

\- Je n'allais pas partir pour laisser la personne responsable mener la belle vie ! s'exclama Mimi devant le regard surpris et effrayé d'Astoria.

Sur l'instant, Tom fut terrifié puis il se dit qu'entre sa mort et son retour en fantôme, elle n'avait pas pu le voir.

\- Je vais faire de la vie d'Olive un enfer ! continua Mimi.

\- Mimi, si tu savais comme je suis désolée, pleura Astoria.

Mimi s'approcha et tenta de caresser la joue de son amie mais n'y parvint pas, ce qui la rendit encore plus triste.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Asto…

Puis les Professeurs arrivèrent et Astoria fut forcée de sortir et de laisser son amie… Les deux versions de son amie, le corps sans vie et le fantôme. Tom l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle commune puis attendit qu'elle aille se doucher et qu'elle redescende. Elle passa la soirée à pleurer, encore et encore, rien de ce que pouvait dire Tom ne la calmait. Puis elle décida d'aller se coucher, elle en avait marre d'imposer ce spectacle à Tom, elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise dans ces cas-là. Une fois dans son lit, elle continua à pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les quelques jours séparant les élèves des vacances furent assez horribles pour tout le monde. Les BUSE étant terminées, les cinquièmes années attendaient simplement de pouvoir repartir. Les septièmes années passaient leurs ASPIC et les autres avaient encore des cours et des examens de validation.

Astoria aurait bien aimé avoir encore des cours afin de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit. Elle pensait très souvent à Mimi et la voir en fantôme n'aidait guère à faire son deuil. La jolie blonde avait même l'impression d'être plus peinée que Mimi elle-même, c'était faux bien-sûr, elle se doutait que son amie n'avait tout simplement pas encore pris conscience que son état de fantôme serait éternel et qu'une fois l'amusement de ses nouveaux pouvoirs passé, elle serait désespérée. Mais en attendant, elle avait affaire à une Mimi plus joyeuse que jamais, la plupart du temps.

Le plus dur pour Mimi fut de voir ses parents Moldus venir à Poudlard, le lendemain de sa mort. Mais étant Moldus, ils n'avaient pas pu la voir, ni l'entendre. Ils avaient pleuré sur le corps de leur fille, celle-ci pleurant à côté d'eux et Astoria les avait croisés. Elle ne les avait jamais vus auparavant, pourtant, elle sut tout de suite qui ils étaient. Personne ne croisait des adultes désespérés et abattus au milieu des couloirs tous les jours, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités.

\- Monsieur et Madame Warren, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, dit Astoria en les croisant.

Madame Warren renifla et lui adressa un sourire, enfin, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus en tout cas.

\- Merci Miss, c'est très gentil, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Monsieur Warren serra sa femme contre lui et adressa également un petit sourire à la jeune fille. Il entrevit qu'elle aussi était touchée, elle n'avait pas seulement présenté ses condoléances par respect mais aussi parce qu'elle partageait leur peine. Il sut que cette jeune fille avait réellement apprécié sa fille et il savait aussi que Mimi n'avait qu'une seule amie. Une amie dont elle avait parlé à chaque vacance.

\- Vous êtes Astoria ? devina-t-il.

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit-elle surprise qu'il ait deviné.

La femme releva sa tête et sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Mimi nous parlait énormément de vous, toujours en bien, expliqua le mari.

\- Oh !

\- Oui, elle vous appréciait beaucoup, elle vous admirait aussi.

\- Nous aurions vraiment aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, ajouta Madame Warren.

\- Moi également.

\- Nous allons y aller. Prenez soin de vous, dit Monsieur Warren en prenant la main de son épouse.

\- Vous aussi.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner puis se retourna pour continuer sa route mais tomba nez à nez avec Mimi et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit cri de surprise. Pourtant, après 5 années à Poudlard, on pourrait penser que ce genre de phénomène ne surprenait plus personne mais c'était une erreur !

\- Astoria, rattrape- les, dis-leur que je suis là, que je les vois, que je les entends…

\- Mimi, c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tes parents sont Moldus, ils ne pourront jamais te voir et cela ne leur serait d'aucune aide de savoir que tu erres en tant que fantôme.

\- Mais tu as vu leur tristesse ! Ils seraient heureux de discuter avec moi par ton intermédiaire, contra la jeune fille.

\- Ils seraient heureux aujourd'hui c'est vrai. Mais d'après toi, qu'est-ce qui serait le plus dur ? Faire leur deuil normalement en pensant que tu as trouvé la paix dans l'au-delà ou te savoir à jamais sur terre, sans pouvoir te voir ? Mimi, tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Bien sûr ! Astoria « parfaite » Greengrass a toujours raison ! s'écria Mimi en éclatant en sanglot avant de disparaître.

Plus tard, Astoria apprit que Rubeus Hagrid, un Gryffondor de troisième année avait été expulsé de l'école pour possession de créature dangereuse et que la créature en question était celle qui avait causé la mort de Mimi. La jeune fille avait étudié les Acromentules en cours de soin aux créatures magiques et aucune Acromentule n'avait le pouvoir de tuer les gens comme Mimi avait été tuée. Les Acromentules piquaient pour paralyser, elles entoilaient leurs proies, elles les dévoraient… Enfin, plein de choses différentes et désagréables qui aurait laissé des marques ou du sang mais le corps de Mimi avait été retrouvé en parfait état, pour ce qu'Astoria en avait vu.

Elle n'était qu'en cinquième année et pour elle, cela paraissait évident que la créature d'Hagrid n'y était pour rien, alors pourquoi des sorciers hautement qualifiés ne s'en rendaient-ils pas compte ? Pourquoi Tom, qui en savait au moins autant qu'elle avait dénoncé Hagrid, lui aussi aurait dû avoir le même raisonnement. Il était loin d'être idiot, il était même plus intelligent qu'elle… alors pourquoi cet aveuglement ?

La réponse lui vint assez vite. Un meurtre inexpliqué dans une école est très mauvais pour la réputation. Est-ce que les parents laisseraient leurs enfants partir dans un endroit duquel ils ne reviendraient peut-être pas? Non, bien sûr que non ! Donc, les Professeurs avaient dû se dire que, s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement le coupable, l'école ne rouvrirait pas à la rentrée prochaine et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela avait dû arriver aux oreilles de Tom.

Astoria savait que son petit-ami adorait cette école, plus que tout, plus qu'elle. Si vraiment une telle rumeur lui était arrivée aux oreilles, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à inventer des preuves pour faire accuser quelqu'un. Elle n'aimait pas penser ça de Tom et elle aimait encore moins être certaine de ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle savait aussi que Tom n'avait rien inventé concernant l'Acromentule d'Hagrid, elle avait déjà eu des soupçons, sans savoir de quelle créature il s'agissait, elle savait qu'il y en avait une. Hagrid n'était pas discret ou pas autant qu'il ne le pensait mais la blonde ne s'était jamais décidée à le suivre et à l'obliger à lui montrer ce qu'il cachait, car en tant que préfète, elle aurait été obligée de le dénoncer et elle n'avait pas voulu faire ça.

Tom, lui, n'avait pas eu ses scrupules et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait fait d'Hagrid un bouc-émissaire afin d'être sûr de revenir à l'école en Septembre, cependant, Astoria ne pouvait nier que cela avait sauvé les études d'une centaine de personne. Qu'est-ce qu'était un avenir brisé comparé à des centaines ?

Une partie d'elle savait qu'à défaut d'être une bonne solution, ce qu'avait fait Tom était plus positif que négatif pour le plus grand nombre. Cependant, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à dénoncer Hagrid pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Cela restait injuste. De plus, malgré la bonne raison qu'elle avait trouvée à Tom, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour lui.

De plus, un autre problème se posait ! Si la créature d'Hagrid n'était pas responsable de la mort de Mimi, la créature ou la personne responsable pouvait tuer de nouveau, à n'importe quel moment.

Astoria décida que pour réhabiliter Hagrid ainsi que pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne connaisse le même sort que Mimi, elle allait essayer de trouver qui était responsable de ça.

\- Astoria ?

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut Tom.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, planté au milieu du couloir ? demanda-t-il en venant vers elle.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit-elle.

\- A quoi ?

\- Au fait que tu sais très bien qu'Hagrid n'y est pour rien et que ça ne t'a pas empêché de le dénoncer, dit-elle sans préambule.

\- Ils allaient fermer l'école… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, Poudlard est ma maison…

Astoria ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, c'était quelque chose d'être persuadée de savoir et une autre de l'entendre de vive voix.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu me dises que grâce à ça, un seul étudiant était puni au lieu de tous. Bien sûr, j'aurais su ce que tu cachais derrière ça, mais j'aurais au moins pu me rassurer en me disant que tu y avais pensé malgré tout… Mais non, ça ne t'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ! s'énerva Astoria.

Sa première réaction aurait été d'intimider Astoria afin que plus jamais elle ne s'avise de lui parler sur ce ton mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien, comme si son talent qui semblait tellement efficace sur les autres ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui ? Les autres ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, ils l'admiraient, ils le craignaient contrairement à Astoria, peut-être que cela influençait sa façon de réagir. S'il se comportait comme lors de leur troisième année, elle le fuirait et il n'en avait pas envie. Alors, il prit sur lui et tâcha de garder cet air imperturbable et de maintenir son sang-froid.

\- Cela revient au même, répondit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Non Tom ça ne revient pas au même ! La différence entre la bonne raison et ta raison s'appelle l'égoïsme !

\- Et tu es déçue parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que j'étais égoïste ? Railla-t-il.

Astoria ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne trouva rien à redire. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, dès la première année elle avait vu l'égoïsme de Tom. Elle avait aussi aperçu à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait aller très loin pour ce qu'il voulait mais malgré ça, elle l'avait toujours aimé, pourquoi ? Après tout, que savait-elle de lui ? Il ne racontait jamais rien, sauf quand il le fallait et encore, il devait contrôler le moindre mot et il n'en disait jamais plus que ce qu'il voulait.

En fait, elle avait l'impression que tout était toujours parfaitement calculé avec lui. Il était toujours parfaitement préparé, il pouvait se montrer tellement charmant, la preuve, aucun professeur ne se doutait qu'une part sombre se cachait à l'intérieur du jeune homme, il savait se jouer des gens, il savait se jouer d'elle. Réaliser cela faisait mal mais en même temps, regarder les choses en face était libérateur, comme mettre enfin au jour des choses trop longtemps enfouies en elle.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui prenant la main.

Il sembla se détendre, tandis qu'elle, elle réfléchissait à pleins de choses en même temps. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur Tom, mais elle voulait aussi découvrir ce qui était responsable de la mort de Mimi. Elle savait par quoi commencer en ce qui concernait Tom, mais n'avait aucune idée de piste pour le meurtre de Mimi, elle attendit donc un moment dans l'après-midi où Tom lui faussa compagnie pour aller fureter dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Rien, il n'y avait rien dans ses affaires ou du moins, rien qui ne l'éclaire plus sur son petit-ami. Elle trouva le livre qu'elle lui avait offert lors de leur premier Noël ensemble avec comme marque page, une photo d'eux deux, elle trouva cela touchant mais secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle vit un livre en dessous de celui qu'elle venait de reposer. Elle s'en empara et le regarda plus attentivement. C'était un journal, mais un journal vierge, elle le remit en place avec énervement puis tourna les talons avant de s'arrêter.

Tom était très intelligent, mais elle l'était presque autant. S'il avait écrit dans ce journal, il avait dû l'ensorceler pour que ça ne se voit pas mais il y avait une faille à tous les sortilèges et elle connaissait celle-ci. Elle eut un sourire en se souvenant que c'est Julius qui le lui avait appris l'année passée. Elle l'avait trouvé en train de faire précisément ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire au journal de Tom, c'est-à-dire, violer son intimité. Ce n'était pas beau, mais elle avait le sentiment que c'était nécessaire.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les pages se noircirent, beaucoup de page, beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse toutes les lire. Elle feuilleta donc rapidement en attendant qu'un mot attire son attention. Elle commença par la fin et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver quelque chose de significatif.

Elle avait hésité entre enquêter sur Tom ou enquêter sur le meurtre de Mimi mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à trouver les deux réponses en même temps. Les mots « Héritier de Salazar », « Chambre des secrets », « toilettes des filles », « passage secret », « Basilic », « élimination des Sang-de-Bourbe », « mort accidentelle de la Geignarde » … Elle comprenait ce que cela voulait dire mais tout de suite, elle aurait préféré être une idiote incapable de comprendre.

Son monde s'effondrait, car son monde avait toujours tourné autour de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait vu même si de nombreuses preuves prouvaient qu'il était inquiétant mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ce soit à ce point. De qui était-elle amoureuse ? Comment avait-il réussi à la tromper à ce point-là ? Au plus elle lisait, au plus elle se rendait compte que le propriétaire de ce journal n'avait rien de bon… Ça ne pouvait pas être Tom ! Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais il n'était pas ce monstre !

Le journal à la main, elle partit pour les toilettes du second étage, elle regarda les éviers et trouva celui avec l'emblème des Serpentard dont le journal parlait. Seulement, elle ne parlait pas Fourchelang, elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir.

Elle ferma la porte des toilettes donnant sur le couloir puis insonorisa la pièce. Elle resta loin du lavabo puis pointa sa baguette dessus.

\- Confringo, s'écria-t-elle.

Le lavabo, ainsi que les deux lavabos voisins explosèrent et Astoria rangea sa baguette avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle perdit instantanément en voyant le tuyau sans fin visible qu'elle était censée emprunter. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit pourquoi le choixpeau n'avait pas cité Gryffondor parmi les maisons qui auraient pu lui convenir ! Elle resta quelques minutes face au gouffre avant de se décider et finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible, une sorte de toboggan, vraiment très long. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas en partance pour le centre de la terre tellement le temps lui parut long.

Mais enfin, elle atterrit, mal, se vautrant par terre avec peu de grâce. Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe, ce qui était inutile, car en plus d'être sale, elle était humide. Elle se pressa d'avancer, le journal toujours en main et se retrouva devant deux serpents. Après avoir vérifié sur le journal, elle eut la confirmation qu'il fallait encore user du Fourchelang pour passer et là, elle doutait qu'un Maléfice d'explosion parvienne à détruire le mur entier.

Elle entendit un sifflement venir de derrière elle et avant de se retourner, elle vit les serpents se mouvoir pour créer une ouverture. Elle se retourna et se retrouva devant un Tom tellement différent de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Elle était face au Tom qu'elle avait vu lors de sa troisième année.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, dit-il en lui arrachant sa baguette.

Astoria, tellement stupéfaite par l'arrivée discrète de Tom puis tellement effrayée par son expression n'eut le temps de rien faire pour l'empêcher de la désarmer. Elle se retrouvait au fin fond des souterrains de Poudlard, dans un endroit que seul Tom connaissait, désarmée et sans avoir averti personne… Elle se rendit compte de l'idiotie de sa conduite, elle aurait dû aller trouver Dumbledore, il était le plus puissant de tous, le seul qui avait toujours traité Tom comme un élève normal. Tom semblait assez d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'elle avait été idiote, sauf que lui, ça l'arrangeait.

\- Astoria, ma belle, tu m'avais vraiment habitué à plus d'intelligence ! Franchement, venir te balader dans un endroit inconnu, seule et sans plan !

\- Comment as-tu su que…

\- Tu croyais vraiment que la seule protection de mon journal résidait dans l'invisibilité de mes écrits ? Je connais très bien la faille de ce sort, alors, j'y ai ajouté une sorte d'alarme qui s'active si quelqu'un d'autre que moi y touche, expliqua-t-il calmement, froidement avec un sourire qui aurait pu passer pour charmant.

La deuxième fois de la journée qu'Astoria se trouva stupide, elle n'en avait guère l'habitude.

\- Avance, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'ouverture.

\- Si tu es là, c'est que tu voulais être sûr de ce que tu lisais. Tu voulais découvrir la chambre des secrets, je vais te la faire visiter, dit-il.

Astoria ne fit pas un pas, mais il s'empara de son bras, un peu trop durement et la tira en avant. Elle arriva dans une salle faiblement éclairée, avec une lueur verdâtre, Astoria devina qu'ils étaient sous le lac. Il y avait de long pilier avec des serpents s'élevant vers le très haut plafond et face à elle, une énorme statue représentant Serpentard.

\- Dis bonjour à mon ancêtre, dit Tom en regardant la statue.

\- Je préfère m'abstenir… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'appartenir à cette maison, avoua-t-elle.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu aurais fait une meilleure Serdaigle. Ne le prends pas mal mon ange, je suis vraiment content d'avoir partagé toutes ces années avec toi mais, je me suis toujours dit que tu aurais été mieux chez les aigles.

\- Le choixpeau a hésité.

Pourquoi discutait-elle ainsi ? Elle trouva la réponse rapidement, parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre !

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi Serpentard ?

\- Pour être avec Julius.

\- Oui, c'est évident venant de toi. Tu attaches tellement d'importance aux autres !

\- Et toi si peu !

\- Oui mais dans un sens, tu devrais te sentir honorée. Tu es la seule que je n'ai jamais aimée, la seule qui a compté dans ma vie, qui compte encore.

\- Sais-tu au moins ce que signifie aimer ? Avec ce que j'ai lu dans ton journal, j'émets de sérieux doutes ! s'énerva Astoria en lui jetant le journal dessus.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de le ramasser, cela pouvait attendre.

\- Une partie de moi sait ce qu'aimer veut dire car que tu le crois ou non, je t'aime sincèrement. Mais je sais aussi que ça ne suffit pas.

\- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais jamais mentit !

\- Tu as une vision tellement faussée et romantique de l'amour ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ne suis pas doué pour agir correctement ! Peut-être un peu des deux.

\- Tu as tué Mimi !

Elle ne pleurait pas, non non elle ne pleurerait pas, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait !

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- C'est une Née-Moldue, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes !

\- Je regrette que ce soit une personne qui comptait pour toi.

\- Tes regrets ne lui rendront pas sa vie, dit Astoria.

\- Je le sais mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dit-il.

Elle voyait de la sincérité dans son regard mais comment pouvait-il penser que ça changeait quelque chose !

\- Sauf que tu devrais regretter d'avoir tué une personne, pas regretter de m'avoir heurtée !

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne ressens rien pour personne, sauf pour toi. Je suis comme ça, j'aimerais être comme tu le veux mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Ça ne change rien, tu le sais…

\- En effet, répondit-il avec quelque chose comme de la tristesse dans le regard.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Astoria ne reprenne la parole.

\- Si tu savais que j'avais trouvé ton journal, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas empêchée de descendre ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Parce que quand je suis arrivé, désillusionné, tu en savais déjà trop. Alors, je t'ai laissée descendre, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la sorcière puis lui vola un baiser. Elle était tellement hébétée par ce qu'il se passait qu'elle ne fit rien pour le repousser puis il se recula.

\- Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici, devina-t-elle.

\- Personne ne doit savoir, je ne prendrai pas de risque, je ne veux pas que la chambre soit découverte, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle sans chercher à s'en empêcher.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Pourtant, tu t'apprêtes à me tuer !

\- Je m'apprête à faire le nécessaire pour préserver un secret que mes ancêtres ont su préserver depuis des siècles.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et elle vit un éclair venir droit sur elle, puis plus rien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Un faible, voilà ce qu'il était ! Il connaissait la formule, un simple Avada Kedavra et la situation aurait été réglée, définitivement. En aucun cas son secret n'aurait été divulgué, personne n'aurait su la retrouver dans la chambre mais il n'avait pas pu le faire. Une partie de lui, toujours cette foutue partie qui était incapable de gagner mais qui refusait d'abdiquer. Il aurait juste voulu arrêter de se sentir tirailler entre Astoria et sa vraie personnalité.

Alors, il l'avait endormie, s'était approché d'elle et l'avait regardée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, encore plus lorsqu'elle dormait, elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un ange qu'à cet instant avec ce léger sourire sur ses jolies lèvres… Mais qu'avait-elle fait de lui ?

Il s'accroupit au-dessus de la tête de la sorcière et pointa sa baguette au niveau de sa tempe.

\- Mimi s'est vexée et a disparu, alors tu es allée aux toilettes du second étage mais ils étaient inondés et tu as glissé. Tu t'es cognée la tête. Tu ne te souviendras de rien d'autre. Si quelqu'un te propose d'explorer ton subconscient, tu refuseras en insistant sur le fait que tu sais très bien comment tu t'es fait ça, que tu as simplement glissé. Tu ne te poseras plus de questions sur la mort de Mimi, tu sais qu'Hagrid n'est pas responsable mais tu ne veux pas savoir qui l'est, dit-il d'une voix très concentrée.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle recommence à se poser les mêmes questions, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle déteste Hagrid, Astoria était réputée pour être une jeune sorcière réfléchie. Il se servit ensuite de sa baguette pour faire apparaître une bosse sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- Désolé trésor, l'infirmière fera disparaître ça rapidement, dit-il en lui caressant la joue alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente.

Il la prit dans ses bras et parla Fourchelang devant la statue de Salazar. Le basilic en sortit et Tom mit la sorcière dessus avant d'y monter également.

\- Mène nous à la sortie, tu retourneras ensuite à ta place, ordonna Tom en Fourchelang.

Quelques minutes plus tard le serpent redescendit, Tom répara les dégâts que la sorcière avait fait aux éviers. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait une sacrée puissance, si seulement elle n'était pas aussi profondément attachée à être une bonne sorcière ! Tout serait tellement plus simple si elle était comme lui ! Mais l'aurait-il aimée ? N'était-ce pas sa gentillesse, sa confiance envers autrui, sa naïveté, qui l'avait séduit ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, regarda une dernière fois autour de lui pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il déverrouilla la porte, enleva le sort de silence, alla s'accroupir près d'Astoria puis commença à appeler à l'aide. Le Professeur Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du Professeur Slughorn.

\- Par Merlin Tom ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Greengrass ? s'exclama Slughorn en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvée comme ça, dit-il avec un air très inquiet.

\- Vous avez le don pour vous trouver aux bons endroits, aux bons moments, dit le Professeur Dumbledore avec un regard perçant.

\- Oui Tom, entre hier soir et aujourd'hui, Poudlard a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir ! s'exclama Slughorn.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien et se contenta de demander aux deux autres de lui laisser de l'espace. Il fit quelques mouvements de baguette et la jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Merlin soit loué ! dit Slughorn en épongeant son front.

\- Miss Greengrass, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais je me sens plutôt bien en dehors de ça, répondit-elle en touchant sa bosse.

\- Que s'est-il passé ma petite ? demanda Slughorn.

\- Mimi s'est vexée et a disparu, je suis venue ici en pensant la trouver mais il y avait de l'eau partout et j'ai glissé… Je me suis cognée la tête, probablement sur un des éviers puis… je me suis réveillée avec vous autour, expliqua-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Oui Professeur, ou du moins, c'est tout ce dont je me souvienne.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je explorer votre subconscient afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre. Après tout, cela pourrait être plus grave. Une jeune fille est morte hier soir, proposa gentiment Albus.

Tom se retint d'avoir un sourire mauvais, c'est justement pour ça qu'il avait suggéré à Astoria de refuser, parce qu'il avait deviné que si Dumbledore les trouvait, il se montrerait plus suspicieux que les autres.

\- Je vous remercie Professeur, mais c'est inutile, je me souviens très bien être tombée bêtement, refusa poliment Astoria.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et tendit la main à la jeune fille pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

\- Vous devriez vous rendre à l'infirmerie pour faire disparaître cette vilaine bosse, suggéra le Professeur Slughorn.

\- Vous souhaitez que l'un de nous vous accompagne ? proposa Dumbledore.

\- Non merci, inutile, Tom, ça te dérange de m'accompagner ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

Il fut un instant saisi par le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, comme si rien ne s'était passé… Mais pour elle, c'était le cas, rien ne s'était passé. Il culpabilisa quelque peu en se disant qu'elle ne l'aimerait plus si elle savait mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il était toujours préférable de lui mentir plutôt que de la tuer.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Ils partirent donc sous les yeux des deux Professeurs et Slughorn donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Dumbledore.

\- Je te parie deux bouteilles d'Hydromels et deux bocaux d'ananas confits que ces deux-là seront mariés et auront au moins deux enfants d'ici dix ans… D'ailleurs, ils battront tous les records à leurs ASPIC, avec deux parents aussi intelligents, s'amusa le Professeur de Potion.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien, se contentant de partir et de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Lui n'était pas aussi aveugle qu'Horace et il s'inquiétait énormément pour la jeune fille. Apparemment, Jedusor était attaché à elle, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, cela s'était vu dans son regard d'habitude si froid mais cela ne la mettait pas à l'abri de la dangerosité du personnage, bien au contraire. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire, car il n'avait rien à reprocher à Tom seul son mauvais pressentiment jouait en sa défaveur.

Astoria et Tom ressortirent de l'infirmerie dix minutes plus tard et Astoria n'avait absolument plus rien sur le visage. Alors qu'ils étaient dans un couloir, le jeune homme regarda à droite puis à gauche puis entraîna Astoria dans une salle de classe vide et l'embrassa, il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

\- Juste parce que j'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il.

\- Ce n'était qu'une petite chute, rigola la jeune fille.

\- Oui, juste une chute, répéta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle le regardant tout en caressant sa joue, le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, je vais bien, tout va bien à présent, assura-t-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Elle le trouva extrêmement tendre, et câlin, donc forcément, extrêmement bizarre, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, préférant profiter de ce moment unique. Si elle devait se faire une bosse pour qu'il soit comme ça, elle tâcherait de se cogner la tête un peu plus souvent, s'amusa-t-elle à penser.

Et elle eut raison d'en profiter, car cela ne dura pas plus de sept jours. Trois jours avant le départ, Tom recommença à se faire distant et froid, plongé dans le livre que la jeune fille lui avait offert lors de leur premier Noël.

Il s'était concentré à chercher un Tom parmi les descendants de Salazar Serpentard et n'avait pas accordé son attention au reste. Madame Cole lui avait dit un jour que, sa mère, avant de mourir, avait seulement demandé que le bébé, qu'il était alors, devait s'appeler Tom comme son père et Elvis comme son grand-père maternel. Il avait cherché un Tom Jedusor parmi les descendants de Serpentard mais il n'avait jamais trouvé.

Il s'était persuadé que si sa mère était morte, c'était forcément car elle était une Moldue mais un nom avait enfin réussi à attirer son attention, un Elvis Gaunt, qui avait donné naissance à un garçon, Morfin et à une fille, Mérope. Dans le train, il ne pensait qu'à l'adresse qu'il avait réussi à avoir. Il espérait vraiment avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait et surtout à la plus importante de toutes : qui étaient ses parents ? Peut-être que son grand-père pourrait le renseigner…

Il sentit une caresse sur sa main et posa les yeux sur Astoria.

\- Tu vas me dire à quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense à rien.

\- Tu viens chez moi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tes parents ne m'ont pas invité.

\- Mes parents ne t'invitent plus depuis le premier Noël, ta présence tombe sous le sens, railla-t-elle.

\- C'est gentil, mais je dois retourner à l'orphelinat… Je te rejoindrai dès que je pourrai.

Elle était déçue, mais le sorcier se rattrapa en l'embrassant et la gardant dans ses bras tout au long du voyage. Seulement, il passa plus de quinze jours sans donner de nouvelles et elle doutait de la véracité de ses propos : il n'avait sûrement pas mis un pied à l'orphelinat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Tom arriva au Manoir Greengrass à plus de minuit et se fit discret pour rejoindre la jeune fille. D'une part, parce qu'il était très tard mais aussi parce qu'il était dans un état de fureur, de rage mais surtout de tristesse, même s'il le cachait la tristesse derrière la colère, il ne valait mieux pas que les Greengrass le voient comme ça. Il espérait ou plutôt, une partie de lui espérait qu'Astoria parviendrait à le calmer.

Il venait de découvrir l'horrible vérité de sa naissance. Sa mère, issue de la plus noble des familles Sang-Pur était tombée amoureuse d'un Moldu… Même pas un Sang-de-Bourbe, non, un pur Moldu, sans aucun pouvoir, sans aucun intérêt. Rien que de savoir qu'il tenait son nom d'un Moldu lui donnait des envies de meurtre, il y avait d'ailleurs succombé en tuant son géniteur et les parents de celui-ci. Mais il en avait appris plus, plus qu'il ne le voulait. Sa mère avait ensorcelé, probablement à l'aide d'un philtre d'amour, ce Moldu et c'est de ce mensonge qu'il était né.

Il se sentait trahi, sali. Il était le fruit d'une folle et d'un homme qui avait été abusé. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si différent des autres ! Il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune fille et insonorisa la pièce, il ne voulait pas que les parents d'Astoria le surprennent à cette heure-là. Elle était tellement belle, la seule qui l'aimait sincèrement. Mais au final, même elle ne l'aimerait pas si elle savait, personne ne pouvait l'aimer quant à lui… Il aimait peut-être Astoria, mais que gagnerait-elle à être la seule fille pour laquelle il pourrait éprouver un sentiment aussi fort que de l'amour ? Et lui, quel serait son bénéfice : une permanente sensation de tiraillement entre sa véritable personnalité et cette personne dont Astoria s'est éprise. L'amour ne rimait à rien.

Toutefois, la présence de la jeune fille faisait déjà un peu effet, une partie de lui se sentait mieux depuis qu'il la regardait. Cette même partie qui ne ressentait que de la tristesse et non de la colère, celle qu'il voudrait tuer pour ne plus ressentir de tels sentiments inutiles. L'amour, la tristesse, la tendresse, tout cela ne faisait que le ralentir dans ses projets. Si encore ça annihilait le reste, peut-être serait-ce bénéfique mais là…

Il caressa la joue d'Astoria et vit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, ses magnifiques lèvres qui semblaient toujours l'appeler lorsqu'il laissait place au Tom qu'elle aimait. Elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil puis finit par se réveiller en sursaut.

\- Tom ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle resta un moment sans bouger, surprise de le découvrir, probablement en train de se demander si elle dormait encore puis elle l'enlaça en lui sautant dessus.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

Puis elle l'embrassa et elle l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit. Cela étant, même si la jeune fille était présente à ses côtés et qu'elle faisait preuve de tendresse, ce qu'il avait fait et appris plus tôt dans la journée ne cessaient de le tourmenter.

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant un moment, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Il hésita un instant, devait-il inventer un mensonge ou dire la vérité, enfin, en oubliant le passage où il tuait son père et ses grands-parents paternels avant de modifier les souvenirs de son oncle pour le faire accuser des meurtres. Si vraiment il voulait qu'elle le calme, il fallait qu'elle comprenne à quel point il était mal, l'heure n'était plus à la dissimulation. Il lui raconta donc tout sur ce que sa mère avait fait, sur le fait que son père était parti dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il n'insista pas sur ce qu'il ressentait mais la jeune fille savait qu'il minimisait les choses, cela se voyait qu'il était grandement perturbé…

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui confier ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur : l'impression que personne ne pouvait l'aimer, l'impression que dès sa création le monde avait décidé d'être injuste avec lui… Ce qu'il en résulte à présent ? Un besoin de vengeance et de domination, plus forts que jamais.

Elle lui prit la main et se mit à califourchon sur lui, caressant sa joue.

\- Ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui concerne ta naissance, pas ta vie ! Je n'ose imaginer à quel point cela peut être dur mais tu n'es pas seul, je suis avec toi, dit-elle avant de le serrer contre elle.

\- Tu es la seule à m'avoir aimé mais ton amour est loin d'être inconditionnel !

\- Je suis la seule à t'aimer parce que je suis la seule à qui tu en as donné l'occasion. Tu ne considères pas les autres comme des amis… Je ne sais même pas si tu les considères, répondit-elle.

Il attendit, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

\- Pour ce qui est de l'amour inconditionnel, je pense qu'aucun ne l'est vraiment, pourtant, il faudrait vraiment beaucoup de choses pour que je cesse de t'aimer, dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- M'aimerais-tu si je tuais quelqu'un ?

\- Cette question est trop délicate pour que je puisse y répondre par un simple oui ou non.

\- Alors développe.

\- Bon, pour commencer, tout dépend de qui et des raisons qui t'y auraient poussé. Mettons que tu tues quelqu'un qui compte pour moi pour je ne sais quelle raison… Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner, pourtant, je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer. De plus, tu sembles oublier que mes parents t'apprécient beaucoup.

\- Beaucoup moins s'il savait que j'entre chez eux par effraction pour m'introduire dans la chambre de leur fille, s'amusa Jedusor.

Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, la colère était toujours là, mais il pouvait de nouveau la mettre de côté et profiter de ce que lui apportait la présence d'Astoria.

\- Par Merlin, Tom, tu viens de faire une sorte de blague !

\- Insinuerais-tu que je manque d'humour ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es un tel boute-en-train ! railla-t-elle en souriant.

\- Et maintenant, tu te moques ouvertement de moi, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, tu es vraiment un sorcier très intelligent.

Il eut un de ces rares sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et il la renversa pour se retrouver sur elle.

\- Astoria Greengrass, sais-tu que tu es la première à te moquer de moi et à m'en faire rire ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- C'est un véritable honneur pour moi !

\- Qu'as-tu de si spécial pour réussir avec moi là où personne n'a jamais réussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est à toi de répondre à ta propre question, répondit-elle en gémissant doucement en sentant les lèvres de Tom dans son cou.

\- Tu es belle, commença-t-il.

\- C'est tout ce qui te plait chez moi ? Il y a des sorcières plus jolies que moi.

\- Si c'est le cas, je ne les ai pas encore vues, mais non, ce n'est pas tout. Lorsque je suis rentré à l'école, tu as été la seule à m'accepter immédiatement sans te soucier d'où je venais. Tu es douce, tu sais pardonner, tu es intelligente, généreuse… Tout ce que je ne suis pas et quelque chose en plus que je ne saurais pas définir, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Une blague et une très belle déclaration dans la même soirée ! Je ne pensais pas vivre ça un jour, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle rigola, son rire agissait comme un calmant puissant sur lui en cet instant pas de ceux qui endorment mais un capable de chasser toutes ses sombres pensées et qui les remplaçait par de la joie… Pourquoi, alors qu'il pensait avoir déjà vu tout ce qu'Astoria pouvait faire pour lui, il découvrait qu'elle pouvait faire encore bien plus. Il se sentait tellement bien en cet instant qu'il souhaitait que plus rien ne change, que cet instant dure toute une éternité. Pourquoi passait-il du noir au blanc en un clin d'œil ?

\- Je t'aime, dit-il en fixant la jeune fille, droit dans les yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi pleurait-elle à présent ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se vexer vraiment car la jeune fille semblait se reprendre.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me dis ces mots… Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas les entendre un jour, dit-elle en caressant la joue du jeune homme.

Il allait lui dire que non, ce n'était pas la première mais se rattrapa juste à temps en se souvenant que, si lui gardait le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets, ce n'était pas son cas à elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi Tom, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant plus passionnément que jamais.

Le baiser dura un certain temps, puis Tom sentit les mains hésitantes d'Astoria descendre et tirer sa robe de sorcier. Il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, se demandant si vraiment, ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde concernant leurs envies. Il la laissa déboutonner sa chemise, la lui ôter et ferma les yeux lorsque les mains de sa petite-amie caressèrent son torse. Il ne tint pas longtemps avant de reprendre les commandes.

Il enleva le haut que portait la sorcière et caressa sa poitrine, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il se savait tout autant inexpérimenté qu'elle, quelque part, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'elle non plus ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il descendit sa bouche le long du cou de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur l'un de ses seins pendant que la sorcière caressait son dos, ses épaules, ses cheveux.

L'envie monta rapidement, se transformant en besoin. Il ôta le pantalon qu'elle portait et les derniers vêtements qu'il portait lui-même puis, prenant ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, il la pénétra sans plus de détour. Un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Tom se sentit perdu quelques instants mais elle lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Vas-y, mais plus doucement, lui intima-t-elle.

Ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre, là, il estima qu'il pouvait accélérer la cadence, de petits gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche de la sorcière, excitant un peu plus le jeune homme qui ne tint pas longtemps avant de jouir en elle.

Il se retira et s'effondra à ses côtés. Ils s'endormirent sans rien dire de plus, juste serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Les résultats des BUSE étaient tombés et Tom avait obtenu un Optimal dans chaque matière, à part dans les Soins aux créatures magiques où il avait eu Effort Exceptionnel. Pour Astoria, c'était à peu près pareil, mis à part qu'elle avait un Optimal en Soins aux créatures magiques mais un Effort Exceptionnel en Potion et en Botanique.

Au final, la sixième année se passa sans problèmes. Tom se sentait plus en paix que jamais, bien sûr, parfois l'appel de la Magie Noire se faisait entendre mais il entraînait Astoria dans une pièce et il chassait ses pulsions en laissant place à d'autres… Plus saines. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à se maîtriser… Il avait juste envie d'essayer.

Bien sûr, vis-à-vis des autres, rien n'avait changé ! Il était toujours le garçon froid et impressionnant qu'il avait toujours été et ça, il ne voulait pas que ça change !

La septième année commença tout aussi bien que la sixième, bien que le stress des ASPIC fût très présent. Tom et Astoria avaient pris l'habitude depuis le milieu de l'année précédente de se rejoindre dans une salle que le jeune homme avait trouvée. Une salle qui n'apparaissait que lorsque l'on en avait besoin et qu'on passait trois fois à un endroit précis du septième étage. Il l'avait découverte par hasard, un jour où il avait voulu cacher son journal, avant de mieux l'ensorceler.

Puis, voyant qu'Astoria avait toujours peur qu'ils se fassent surprendre, ce qu'il redoutait aussi, il avait eu l'idée de l'emmener ici. Certes, la salle était encombrée de monceaux d'objet entassés et poussiéreux mais ils avaient réussi à se dégager un coin et la salle leur avait fourni un lit tout au fond, bien caché.

\- Si je devais choisir un endroit où être coincée pour l'éternité, ce serait ici, avec toi, dit-elle un jour en posant son menton sur le torse du jeune homme qui lui, avait un bras derrière sa tête tandis que l'autre était utilisé pour caresser les cheveux de la sorcière.

\- Pourquoi ici ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

\- Parce qu'ici, il n'y a que toi et moi. Personne pour nous déranger et tu es toujours parfait dans cette salle. Tout est toujours parfait dans cette salle, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu me trouves différent lorsque je suis ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, ici, tu souris très souvent, alors que dehors, tu as ta tête de tous les jours, s'amusa-t-elle à répondre.

\- Ma tête de tous les jours ?! Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre !

\- Oh, pas mal, tu es toujours parfait, souriant ou non ! C'est simplement que je te préfère comme ça.

\- Alors on reviendra plus souvent, si Madame me préfère ici, railla-t-il.

\- Madame te préfère n'importe où… Sauf en potion, je te déteste quand on a potion, rigola-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire et la regarda avec provocation.

\- Ça, c'est juste parce que je suis incontestablement meilleur que toi dans cette matière !

\- Et moi je suis meilleure que toi en sortilège ! contra-t-elle.

\- Faux ! Tu les réussis généralement plus rapidement que moi, de peu d'ailleurs ! Mais les miens sont souvent mieux exécutés !

\- N'importe quoi ! Certains de mes sorts sont plus puissants que les tiens ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Les miens sont plus précis !

\- Le prof me donne une meilleure moyenne que la tienne !

\- C'est que tu es une fille, il fait du favoritisme, répondit Jedusor en ricanant.

\- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi !

\- Juste un peu.

Ils restèrent un moment à rigoler avant de sortir pour le repas du soir dans la grande salle. Mais à peine entrés, le Directeur vint à eux.

\- Miss Greengrass, voilà plus d'une heure que je vous cherche partout ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oh ! Désolée j'étais…

\- Peu importe, vous êtes là maintenant ! Votre père m'a contacté, il souhaiterait que vous rentriez au plus vite.

\- Mais, les vacances sont dans 5 jours…

\- Je vous autorise à quitter l'école avant les autres, ma cheminée vous conduira chez vous, la coupa-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers Tom.

\- Je t'écris dès que possible, dit-elle avant de partir.

Elle n'aimait pas se montrer, lui non plus, donc ils se contentèrent de ça et la sorcière suivit le Directeur qui refusa gentiment de lui dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui voulait dire que c'était assez grave et que c'était d'ordre familiale, sinon, il lui aurait répondu.

\- Maman ? Papa ? Je suis là ! s'écria-t-elle en arrivant dans son salon.

Elle entendit des pas puis elle aperçut son père qui arrivait dans le salon, la mine complétement abattue et il était clair qu'il avait pleuré. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer, il était si fort, si fier, en toute circonstance ! Petite, elle pensait même que les pères ne pouvaient pas pleurer, que c'était impossible…

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le père s'approcha de sa fille et la serra contre lui avant de l'emmener jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit avec elle. Les mains d'Astoria dans les siennes.

\- Ta mère a eu un malaise hier soir et je l'ai emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils lui ont fait des examens et elle est atteinte d'un mal très rare qui n'a encore pas de nom.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Combien de temps elle va mettre pour guérir ? demanda Astoria tout en redoutant la réponse.

\- Il n'y a aucun traitement qui permette d'en guérir ma chérie…

\- Non !

\- Je suis désolé mon ange.

Astoria éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci prit sur lui pour ne pas pleurer car il devait soutenir sa femme, sa fille et son fils qui était à Sainte-Mangouste pour ne pas laisser Helena seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que sa maladie lui fait au juste ? demanda Astoria au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est les ondes magiques qui agissent négativement sur son cerveau, elles lui donnent d'horribles migraines. Avec le temps, ça va s'empirer jusqu'à ce que… le père d'Astoria ne put continuer sa phrase, mais la jeune fille en comprit très bien le sens.

\- Mais on ne pourrait pas l'emmener quelque part, loin de la magie ? demanda Astoria.

\- Les ondes magiques sont en nous, en elle…

\- C'est insensé ! Les maladies sont faites pour être guéries…

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie…

Astoria entoura son père de ses bras, sachant très bien que, même s'il tentait de la raisonner, il avait dû ressentir les mêmes choses. Lui aussi avait dû trouver cela injuste mais il devait s'y faire, il devait être fort et elle aussi.

\- On va voir Maman ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, laisse-moi juste dix minutes, répondit son père en se levant.

Astoria profita de ce temps pour se laisser aller à pleurer et pour écrire à Tom afin de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait et comme elle aimerait qu'il soit là en ce moment. Après avoir envoyé la lettre, elle se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste où elle vit sa mère, affaiblit mais souriante, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant sa fille. Astoria embrassa son frère puis se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Astoria se précipita sur le lit de sa mère et l'enlaça, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en sentant les bras d'Helena l'entourer. Elle resta un moment comme ça, sans rien dire, pendant que son frère et son père discutaient. Puis plus tard, son père et elle rentrèrent seuls au Manoir, ils mangèrent silencieusement puis Astoria se leva et après avoir embrassé son père, elle alla dans sa chambre, se laver et se mettre en pyjama puis elle se mit dans son lit et regarda le plafond, complétement perdue.

Elle savait que dans l'ordre des choses, ses parents partiraient avant elle mais, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver si tôt, si soudainement, alors que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa mère, elle se portait comme un charme.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment à quel moment elle s'endormit mais elle fut réveillée en sentant une main caresser sa joue. Elle sursauta mais se détendit dès qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Tom.

\- Comment tu as fait pour venir ? demanda-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

\- Un passage secret que j'ai découvert en quatrième année, répondit Tom en la serrant contre lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, si tu te fais prendre…

\- Je suis préfet-en-chef, tant qu'ils ne me surprennent pas dehors, ça ira, dit-il.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille était déjà montée sur ses genoux, l'embrassant d'une manière qui lui fit clairement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu ne préfères pas discuter, demanda-t-il tout en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la sorcière.

\- On discutera plus tard, pour l'instant, je veux juste oublier quelques minutes… Fais-moi oublier Tom, demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Alors, il l'embrassa, en cet instant, il était tellement facile de lui donner ce qu'elle demandait !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le pire pour la famille d'Helena arriva juste après Noël. La mère de famille s'éteignit en pleine nuit, et l'enterrement eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Tom, qui avait rejoint Astoria chez elle dès le début des vacances lui tenait la main et la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait même s'il ne comprenait pas.

Que les Moldus soient soumis à la mort, cela pouvait se comprendre mais les sorciers n'étaient-ils pas supérieurs ? Tom avait fait des recherches, il existait un procédé pour devenir immortel alors pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?

Pourquoi s'infliger ça et pourquoi infliger ça aux autres ? C'était tellement idiot, tellement humain ! C'est avec ces idées en tête qu'il repartit pour Poudlard avec la ferme intention d'en savoir plus. Slughorn était celui qu'il pouvait manipuler le plus facilement et il parvint assez facilement à obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait, cependant, cachant mal son vif intérêt, il fit quelque peu peur au Professeur de potion. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, dans 6 mois, il aurait terminé sa scolarité.

Un Horcruxe, en créer un permettait de survivre si le corps mourrait. Alors, Tom s'était demandé pourquoi n'en créer qu'un ? Un Horcruxe était un objet regorgeant de magie noire mais il n'était pas infaillible ! Si un ennemi venait à le détruire, il se retrouverait aussi vulnérable que n'importe qui ! Alors que s'il en créait plusieurs, six, plus le morceau en lui, cela donnerait le chiffre sept qui avait un caractère magique. Il n'aurait qu'à les cacher dans des endroits sûrs et il s'assurerait une vie éternelle. Loin de la mort et de la maladie.

Astoria n'allait pas bien, c'était évident mais elle se faisait une raison, puis, elle se concentrait sur son nouvel objectif : obtenir ses ASPIC afin d'entrer à l'Université Magique de Médecine et plus tard, elle ferait tout pour découvrir le moyen de guérir le mal qui avait coûté la vie à sa mère. Puis elle avait Tom, mais elle sentait que ce dernier s'éloignait de nouveau, redevenant sombre comme auparavant.

Mais elle le connaissait depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant. Tom était quelqu'un de compliqué et il était impossible à comprendre. Elle savait qu'il avait une grosse part d'ombre et elle se doutait, sans savoir comment, qu'il pouvait être capable du pire mais bizarrement, il semblait aussi capable du meilleur pour elle, par moment.

Alors, elle décida de monter le voir un matin, alors qu'il était dans son dortoir.

\- Tom ?

Elle le vit lever la tête d'un livre et la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- J'avais envie d'être avec toi, répondit-elle en s'approchant du lit.

\- Je suis occupé, je lis comme tu l'as vu, répondit-il en se forçant à lui sourire.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort puis insonorisa la pièce. Il la regarda d'un air contrarié qu'elle ne parte pas mais également curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. La sorcière enleva sa cape, défit sa chemise, sa jupe et resta devant lui en sous-vêtements.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je n'insisterais pas mais… Je voudrais juste que tu sois le même qu'avant…Celui qui m'aimait.

\- Je t'aime toujours Astoria, répondit-il en rangeant son livre.

\- Prouve-le-moi !

Il lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. La tirant vers lui, il posa ses lèvres au milieu de sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi, dès que je m'isole un peu, il faut que tu remettes en question ce que je ressens pour toi ? demanda-t-il en dégrafant le soutien-gorge de la sorcière.

\- C'est toujours tout ou rien avec toi et j'ai du mal à passer de tout à rien, dit-elle en fermant les yeux de plaisir face aux caresses de Tom.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne m'étonne plus maintenant. Je préfère venir te chercher moi-même plutôt que de t'attendre, dit-elle en déboutonnant la chemise du sorcier.

\- Comment as-tu réussis à entrer ? J'ai essayé un jour de venir te rejoindre dans ton dortoir et je n'ai pas pu.

\- Apparemment, ils ont dû penser que les filles étaient plus sages, s'amusa Astoria.

Tom ne répondit rien et se leva face à la sorcière. Il la laissa le déshabiller et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la jeune fille dans son cou. Il lui enleva le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait et la souleva. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille puis le serra plus fort lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle.

Le dos d'Astoria rencontra la pierre froide des murs mais cela ne l'incommoda pas. Le corps de Tom pressait le sien, elle le sentait partout, autour d'elle, en elle et elle donnerait tout pour vivre ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Une fois de plus, les sensations qu'il lui procurait et l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, lui firent atteindre l'orgasme. Sans la lâcher, il alla jusqu'à son lit et s'y allongea, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un lit une place.

\- Je vais faire un effort, promit-il.

Tom mit de côté ses projets d'Horcruxes, sans vraiment les oublier mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça tout en restant le même… Or, Astoria ne supporterait pas qu'il fasse de la Magie Noire. Il devait essayer de trouver un autre moyen d'accéder à l'immortalité. Concilier ses désirs avec ses sentiments pour elle devenait vraiment compliqué voire impossible. Il se demandait combien de temps cette situation durerait, avant qu'il ne se retrouve face à un choix à faire : Astoria ou ses envies de dominations, d'immortalité et de terreur ?

Le reste de l'année passa à une vitesse affolante et les ASPIC étaient à présent terminés, après bien des discussions, Tom avait fini par accepter de venir vivre dans l'appartement que le père d'Astoria avait offert à la jeune fille. La vie à deux était étrange pour le sorcier, bien sûr, il avait passé sept années à la côtoyer de près tous les jours mais là, il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans un appartement, qui, bien qu'il ne soit pas petit ne lui offrait pas autant d'espace que Poudlard. Plus difficile donc de se consacrer à ses recherches sur la magie noire.

Alors, il se rendait chez Nott ou Lestrange, en se gardant bien de le révéler à Astoria où il passait son temps lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Bien entendu, elle les détestait l'un comme l'autre, elle trouvait leur penchant pour la magie noire dérangeant. Ironique puisque c'était Tom lui-même qui avait poussé ces deux-là un peu plus loin pour servir ses propres intérêts, mais ça, elle l'ignorait !

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais choisi Astoria… Elle est tellement différente de nous ! s'exclama Nott un jour où Tom lisait chez lui.

\- Déjà, de quel « nous » tu parles ? Je ne suis comparable à personne. Ensuite, depuis quand oses-tu me poser des questions personnelles ? demanda-t-il froidement sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Nott blêmit, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il n'aurait jamais dû. Maintenant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait continuer, car Tom ou plutôt, Voldemort, comme il voulait se faire appeler depuis sa sixième année, ne le laisserait pas faire machine arrière.

\- Je suis désolé, cela ne me regarde pas, je le sais, mais j'étais curieux, dit-il sans parvenir à soutenir son regard glacial.

\- Une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer. Je fais avec, répondit-il plus honnêtement que ce que Nott avait pensé.

\- Mais n'est-elle pas un handicap pour toi ? Pour tes desseins ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas…

\- La tuer ? demanda-t-il en levant enfin les yeux de son livre pour regarder Nott dans les yeux.

\- Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de moins radical, puisqu'apparemment tu l'aimes réellement. La quitter, précisa-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle, je ne veux pas me passer d'elle.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que, plus tard, si tu réalises tes projets, elle sera une menace ? Un Mage Noir amoureux…

\- Est-ce que j'entends un soupçon de moquerie dans ta voix ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste dire que lorsque tu seras devenu Lord Voldemort, lorsque tous les sorciers auront peur de prononcer ton nom… En imaginant qu'elle te suive, ce dont je doute fortement… Un de tes opposants n'aura qu'à la tuer elle, pour te faire du mal…

\- Je ne conçois pas les choses comme toi, si une part de moi l'aime, l'autre partie saurait vivre sans elle. Bien sûr, si quelqu'un venait à me l'enlever contre mon gré, je tuerais cette personne en veillant à ce que ce soit long et douloureux, puis je tuerais probablement toute sa famille au passage mais, je m'en remettrais rapidement.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Arrête avec tes questions, je le sais, c'est tout !

Contrarié, il partit. Nott n'avait pas eu tort, au contraire. Astoria le ralentissait, elle ne le suivrait pas dans ses projets et maintenant, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne reculerait pas. Alors quoi ? Il devait la quitter ? Impossible, si elle vivait, c'était près de lui…

Si elle vivait… La solution était-elle sa mort ? Devait-il envisager de tuer Astoria pour que Voldemort puisse enfin exister complétement ? Est-ce que la part de lui qui ressentait les sentiments mourrait en même temps que son grand amour ? Il en était capable, il le savait mais il ne le ferait que s'il n'avait pas le choix, or, pour le moment, tout allait bien.

Astoria suivait ses cours de Médicomagie, elle était heureuse de rentrer le soir près de lui, il en était de même pour le jeune homme. Pour l'instant, il pouvait encore être Tom pour Astoria et le futur Voldemort lorsqu'elle n'était pas là.

Tom savait qu'il se retrouverait bientôt devant un choix. Un choix qu'il voyait se rapprocher doucement depuis qu'il fréquentait Astoria. Mais il lui restait encore du temps pour profiter avant de devoir renoncer à cette femme, sa femme !


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse à Guest : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation ? Voilà ce que se demandait la plus grande partie de lui. C'était ironique puisque la plus grande partie de lui était souvent celle qui capitulait, temporairement, pour Astoria et cette fois, elle avait capitulé de son plein gré.

Deux années étaient passées depuis la sortie de Poudlard et la vie avec la jeune femme était, malgré les inconvénients, incroyablement paisible et plaisante. Il se demandait, s'il avait vécu avec de l'amour, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi maléfique depuis son enfance, à quoi ressemblerait sa vie aujourd'hui. Il serait peut-être pleinement heureux avec sa femme, parce que oui, maintenant, il était lié à elle depuis que l'enchanteur l'avait déclaré.

Tout était parti du mariage de Julius, ce maudit personnage avait toujours compliqué la vie de Tom, et il avait décidé d'épouser son américaine et Astoria était aux anges, elle aimait les mariages. Il avait fallu qu'elle attrape ce maudit bouquet et que le père de la jeune femme s'en réjouisse et vienne vers Tom en même temps que sa fille.

\- Alors Tom, quand pourrai-je officiellement te compter dans ma famille ? demanda le père en mettant une main sur l'épaule du petit ami de sa fille.

\- Je… comment ça ? avait demandé Tom.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu es contre le mariage ? s'étonna l'homme.

Comment pouvait-on être contre quelque chose que l'on n'avait jamais envisagé ?

\- Papa, laisse Tom tranquille, on n'est très heureux, même si on n'est pas mariés ! s'était exclamé Astoria en prenant sa main.

Elle avait fourni une porte de sortie à Tom, car le père de la jeune femme n'insista pas sur le sujet et personne n'y fit plus allusion… Sauf que Tom voyait qu'Astoria était déçue, même si elle ne le disait pas et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement à lui, la déception était visible.

Une partie de lui voulait qu'Astoria soit la plus heureuse possible et l'autre, avec le temps, finit par s'accorder à cette dernière, même si c'était pour d'autres raisons. La plus sombre des deux voulait aussi l'épouser, car elle serait « sa » femme. Même sans sentiments, Astoria était à lui et cela comptait, même pour Voldemort.

Pour une fois que toute sa personne allait dans le même sens, pourquoi lutter ? Parce qu'il savait que ça ne mènerait nulle part, mais le mariage ne changerait rien à cela, ils se dirigeaient déjà à la catastrophe ! Alors, il acheta une bague, là encore, il aurait eu tendance à simplement tuer le vendeur vu le prix de son produit mais il voulait que ce bijou soit l'une des seules choses honnêtement gagnées, pour Astoria.

Il ne fit pas dans les fleurs et dans le romantisme, sa meilleure moitié ne gagnerait pas sur ce coup-là ! Il attendit que la sorcière rentre pour sortir discrètement la boîte de sa poche. Astoria vint à lui et l'embrassa comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, il la suivit et alors qu'elle buvait, il se lança.

\- Astoria, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune fille, qui avait la bouche pleine d'eau recracha tout sur le mur face à elle en s'étouffant. Tom fronça les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle une fois remise.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Je… Ta demande manque cruellement de romantisme, fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

\- Je ne change pas pour autant, répondit-il amusé.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Au diable le romantisme, oui, je veux t'épouser, rigola-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa et lui passa la bague au doigt… et par Merlin, il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi radieux qu'en cet instant sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait.

\- A défaut d'être romantique, tu as bon goût, elle est magnifique, dit-elle en regardant sa bague.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'eut pas besoin de batailler avec sa fiancée pour faire un mariage sans inviter personne, mis à part le père, le frère et la belle-sœur d'Astoria. Il avait eu plus de mal à la dissuader de porter le nom de Jedusor, lui en avait honte et cherchait à s'en débarrasser mais elle, elle voulait porter le nom de son mari.

Finalement, il gagna aussi sur ce plan-là, car la sorcière refusait de le contrarier pour ça, sachant ce qu'il endurait à cause de son histoire. Puis tout se fit rapidement jusqu'à ce jour où ils se dirent oui. Après un repas familial où Tom eut la surprise de voir Julius discuter avec lui sans amertume, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Astoria allait ouvrir la porte mais Tom la souleva dans ses bras. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon devoir de mari, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Finalement, il y a peut-être une petite pointe de romantisme en toi, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, railla-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi femme, sinon je te laisse tomber par terre, menaça-t-il amusé.

\- Tu ne m'abimerais pas quand même ? fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

Il la regarda, son sourire, sa confiance, son bonheur, son amour… Un changement se fit en lui, il ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais quelque chose avait changé.

\- Non, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je te le promets, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Non, comment avait-il pu envisager une seule seconde qu'il pourrait la tuer ?… Nott avait raison, elle le rendait de plus en plus faible, mais en même temps, elle le rendait vivant et cela valait peut-être le coup d'être un peu plus vulnérable. Il avait toujours cru qu'une toute petite partie de lui aimait Astoria, mais c'était faux, même sa partie violente et cruelle l'aimait, juste, différemment mais aujourd'hui, tout prenait son sens, il ne vivrait pas sans elle.

Il allait se reprendre, arrêter tout ce qu'il prévoyait, arrêter la magie noire… pour elle. Cela serait dur mais il savait que c'était la seule solution pour la garder. Il chassa de sa tête le fait qu'il y a tout juste une semaine, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur deux objets inestimables, un qui aurait dû lui revenir de droit, car il avait appartenu à sa famille maternelle. Le médaillon de Serpentard et un autre, la coupe de Poufsouffle… Peu importait ce qu'il avait dû faire pour les avoir, peu importait tout le reste, il allait tout arrêter.

Il la déposa dans le salon et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en regardant sa robe.

\- C'est la robe, s'amusa-t-elle à dire.

\- Non, c'est toi qui la mets en valeur, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu serais toute aussi magnifique sans, répondit-il en passant ses bras autour d'elle et en dégrafant sa robe de mariée.

\- Comme il vous plaira très cher, dit-elle en l'aidant à la lui retirer.

Tom eut du mal à déglutir lorsqu'il la vit dans sa guêpière blanche, elle n'avait jamais paru aussi pure et aussi érotique en même temps, ce qui était assez ironique car les deux étaient assez contradictoires ! Il posa ses mains sur ses bras et remonta doucement jusqu'à ses épaules avant de descendre vers sa poitrine.

\- Tu vas me rendre complétement fou, tu le sais ça ? demanda-t-il en la reprenant dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans la chambre.

\- C'est le but chéri, c'est le but !

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et la laissa lui ôter sa chemise. Elle renversa la situation afin d'être sur lui, bien qu'un peu surpris, il la laissa faire. Elle déposa des baisers sur tout son torse et s'activait à lui enlever son pantalon. Elle lui enleva ensuite son boxer et le prit en main, il gémit et cela sembla exciter un peu plus la jeune femme. Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis le prit en bouche, là, ce fut plus un cri qu'un gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenante ! dit-il pour tenter de se contrôler.

\- J'ai envie de faire plaisir à mon mari, répondit-elle.

\- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais épousée plus tôt !

Elle rigola alors qu'elle l'avait en bouche et cela fit un drôle d'effet à Tom, un effet très plaisant, trop plaisant. Il la fit remonter et renversa la situation, il se dépêcha de lui enlever ses très beaux sous-vêtements et lui rendit le plaisir en descendant vers l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il lui fit atteindre l'orgasme à l'aide de sa langue et de ses doigts et ne lui laissa pas le temps de redescendre afin de la pénétrer.

Il lui fit l'amour, encore et encore, ne se sentant jamais rassasié d'elle. Son corps, sa douceur, ses mains, son odeur. Il était en elle et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, épuisé, transpirant, tout comme elle.

\- Moi aussi, si j'avais su que le mariage te ferait cet effet-là… dit-elle essoufflée.

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule puis la serra contre lui. Le mariage y était pour quelque chose mais c'était surtout sa prise de conscience qui avait changé les choses. Aujourd'hui, il lui avait fait l'amour de toute son âme, aujourd'hui, il l'aimait de toute son âme, aujourd'hui était le début d'une nouvelle vie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Le chapitre 13 est là ! Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue après celui-là et cette histoire sera terminé. Merci à ceux qui l'ont suivis et surtout, merci à ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur avis, de ce qu'ils pensaient.**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme : Merci, voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait déjà une année qu'ils étaient mariés, une année que Tom se maîtrisait avec plus ou moins de difficultés selon les moments. Son passé commençait tout juste à se détacher de lui. Il avait été interrogé à plusieurs reprise en rapport avec le meurtre d'Hepzibah Smith. Le Ministère avait appris qu'il avait été rendre visite à la vieille dame un jour avant sa mort et certains membres de sa famille avaient signalé que des objets d'une valeur inestimable manquaient à l'appel. Ça, il n'avait pas pu le mettre sur le dos de l'elfe.

Mais le Ministère l'avait simplement interrogé, car ils n'avaient rien contre lui et Tom avait su les mettre dans sa poche. Maintenant tout était définitivement derrière lui et il pouvait enfin profiter de la vie qu'il avait choisie.

Il avait su tenir Astoria éloignée de toute cette affaire et il en était heureux, car maintenant qu'il avait fait son choix, il aurait assez mal vécu de devoir y renoncer ! Après le meurtre d'Hepzibah, il avait trouvé plus sage de démissionner, il s'était donc inscrit dans un cursus de Droit Magique afin de pouvoir entrer au Ministère.

Astoria rentra à la maison après ses cours et s'affala sur le canapé.

\- Ça va ? demanda Tom, en lui ôtant ses chaussures.

\- Non, ta fille a appuyé sur ma vessie toute la sainte journée ! Puis je ne vois même plus mes pieds et je crois que je vais l'expulser de là-dedans bien avant le terme! ronchonna Astoria.

Tom rigola en caressant le ventre bien voyant de son épouse.

\- Plus que deux mois et tu seras libérée, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

\- Je suis de mauvaise foi, j'aime porter notre fille. J'aime savoir que nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble, à une époque, je n'y aurais jamais cru !

Tom lui sourit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que devenir père lui ferait cet effet, surtout à cause de sa propre famille mais il voyait son enfant comme le résultat de son amour pour Astoria et il savait que c'était une bonne chose et que grâce à ça, il pourrait tout mettre derrière lui, pour de bon.

\- Mon frère nous invite à manger chez lui samedi, il y aura papa aussi, dit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si je ne préférais pas quand ton frère me détestait… s'amusa Tom.

Astoria lui tira la langue et il tira légèrement dessus.

\- Il faudra que tu perdes cette habitude lorsque Helena grandira, je ne veux pas que ma fille passe son temps à tirer la langue !

\- Helena ? demanda Astoria, émue.

\- Oui, il est hors de question que je lui donne le nom de ma mère ! Puis, ta mère m'a accueilli comme personne ne l'avait fait avant.

\- Helena Jedusor, j'aime bien, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Helena Greengrass, rectifia Tom.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, ta fille portera ton nom, tu es son père !

\- Helena Jedusor Greengrass, rectifia Tom.

\- D'accord, mais alors, moi aussi !

\- Tu es tellement têtue !

\- Peu importe d'où vient ce nom, c'est le tien et j'en suis fière !

\- Pourquoi tu y tiens ?

\- Parce que nous sommes une famille et que je veux porter ton nom, accolé au mien si vraiment ça te gène ! Si tu pouvais changer de nom pour le mien, il n'y aurait pas eu de soucis mais ce n'est pas possible, alors !

\- Tom Greengrass ! rigola-t-il.

\- Il faudrait qu'on commence à préparer la chambre de notre fille… Si mon père vient et qu'il se rend compte qu'on n'a pas encore commencé, je t'assure qu'on en entendra parler pendant longtemps ! soupira Astoria.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Tom en embrassant la main de sa femme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas t'occuper de rien, te reposer et moi, je m'en occuperai dès dimanche, dit-il.

\- Toi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Oui, moi !

\- Tom, tu as plein de qualités, vraiment tu es quasiment parfait aujourd'hui… Mais tu n'as aucun sens de la décoration !

\- Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il vexé.

\- Ou plutôt, tu n'as pas les goûts adaptés pour décorer une chambre de petite fille, rectifia-t-elle.

\- C'est sûr que si tu veux du rose partout, ce n'est pas gagné, railla-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à bouder. Tom se retint de sourire, c'était elle qui s'en prenait à lui en insultant ses goûts et c'était encore elle qui boudait… Il se demanda un instant comment il aurait fait face à la situation s'il n'avait pas changé avant.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu sélectionneras tout ce que tu veux et je ferai selon tes désirs, c'est mieux comme ça ?

Le visage d'Astoria s'illumina d'un sourire et Tom se félicita de sa brillante idée, il se félicita également d'avoir la patience et l'envie nécessaire de vouloir satisfaire son épouse. Ça en valait la peine, rien que pour la voir sourire.

\- Tu es le meilleur mari du monde entier, dit-elle.

Elle essaya de se lever afin de pouvoir atteindre sa bouche mais finalement, elle l'attrapa par la cravate pour que ce soit lui qui vienne à elle.

Tom se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'il lui ramena.

\- Non merci, sinon je vais encore devoir aller aux toilettes, dit-elle avec lassitude.

Elle mit la main sous son ventre puis soupira.

\- Peu importe, que je boive ou pas… ça ne change absolument rien ! rouspéta-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se lever mais Tom lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

\- Merci, je ne suis qu'une grosse vache inutile, se plaignit-elle.

\- Tu es juste magnifique, comme toujours, lui dit-il.

\- Les baleines aussi sont belles, fit remarquer Astoria.

\- C'est exactement à elles que je pensais en te complimentant, railla-t-il.

Elle lui mit un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule puis prit la main de Tom pour la poser sur son ventre.

\- Tu sens ? demanda-t-elle.

S'il sentait ? Oui ! Sa fille venait de bouger et il l'avait senti, c'était magique. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas pu la sentir, car lorsqu'elle bougeait, il n'était jamais avec sa femme, donc, il avait juste écouté Astoria lui décrire ce qu'il se passait parfois mais y assister, sentir la vie de sa fille… Comment pourrait-il regretter les choix qu'il avait faits avec ce que la vie lui avait offert ?!

Il serra sa femme contre lui, sentant les coups que sa fille donnait, encore. Il embrassa Astoria et la regarda.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il sincèrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi… Mais là, il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes, dit-elle en gigotant.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis il la laissa partir sans retenir le rire qui lui échappa. Il était heureux, vraiment heureux et il se sentait chanceux d'avoir encore le droit à ce bonheur malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il réalisait combien de fois il aurait pu perdre tout ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée et Tom alla ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas entra sans son autorisation. Il n'était peut-être plus le même homme qu'avant mais il avait encore ses réflexes, sa baguette était prête à l'action s'il le fallait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tom.

\- Greyson Smith, répondit l'homme.

Smith, probablement de la famille de la vieille femme qu'il avait assassinée… il s'était trompé, son passé ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Ce qui me revient de droit, la coupe et le médaillon.

\- Je n'ai pas ce que vous demandez.

S'il avouait les avoir, il gagnait un long séjour pour Azkaban et il en était hors de question. Il perdrait tout, la chance de voir sa fille grandir et l'amour d'Astoria.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je n'étais qu'un Poufsouffle insignifiant pour toi mais je te connais Tom Jedusor, tu es quelqu'un de mauvais mais là, tu t'en es pris à mon héritage… Il est hors de question que j'abandonne.

L'homme sortit sa baguette et lança un sort vers Tom qu'il esquiva sans peine. Il restait un excellent sorcier, cela n'avait pas changé. Ils se battirent un moment avant que Tom ne se lasse et ne lui envoie un rayon vert. L'homme parvint à renvoyer le sort grâce à un bouclier et là, Tom crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Il vit Astoria ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Il vit son air apeuré lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son mari était en train de se battre, en plein dans le hall avec un inconnu. Il vit enfin son air terrorisé lorsque le rayon vert, dont il était lui-même à l'origine, se dirigea vers elle. Il vit toute trace de vie quitter son visage magnifique lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. Il vit son ennemi regretter mais ça, il s'en foutait. Le deuxième rayon atteignit sa cible et l'homme tomba, comme sa femme quelques secondes auparavant.

Tom se dirigea vers Astoria en priant pour qu'un miracle se produise mais les miracles n'existaient pas, il avait été fou de croire qu'il avait le droit à tout ça. Une femme parfaite, une fille qui l'aurait été tout autant, il le devinait. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve qu'il avait vécu si peu de temps au final…

Il la serra contre lui mais cette fois, plus de coup, sa fille s'en était allée en même temps que sa femme. Une larme, une unique larme coula avant que la fureur ne s'empare de lui, plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il allait faire payer le monde pour sa terrible enfance, il allait faire payer le monde pour Astoria, même si c'était lui et lui seul qui était responsable de la mort de son épouse.

Car au final, c'était bien son propre sort qui était à l'origine de la mort d'Astoria, il lui avait promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal, il avait échoué. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir du manoir. Voldemort avait du travail.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Revenir à Londres après ces cinq années passées loin de cette ville ne plaisait pas à Tom. Mais de toute façon, il y pensait bien assez à l'étranger, revenir n'empirerait pas la souffrance qu'il ressentait chaque jour, la souffrance qu'il ressentait chaque matin en se levant et en découvrant que la présence d'Astoria n'était due qu'à un rêve, un rêve si vrai qu'il pouvait encore sentir son parfum… Sa voix, son rire, il les entendait parfaitement son sourire, il le voyait rien qu'en fermant les yeux et ses rêves étaient à la fois magnifiques, lorsqu'il les vivait et dévastateurs, lorsqu'il s'apercevait que ce n'était qu'un songe. Il ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à ça. Il n'y avait pas mieux, même si cela le torturait.

Voilà cinq ans qu'il essayait de redevenir l'homme froid et dénué de sentiments qu'il avait un jour été. Mais il fallait croire qu'aimer aussi fort changeait profondément quelqu'un. S'il était plus Voldemort que Tom, il restait cette part de lui qui pleurait Astoria à chaque seconde de sa vie, qui pleurait sa fille aussi.

Ses projets avançaient malgré tout, il était prêt à réaliser ses horcruxes, il avait trouvé le diadème de Serdaigle et il savait quelle part de son âme il voulait y loger. La part liée au meurtre de sa femme. Pourquoi le diadème de Serdaigle ? Car c'est ce qu'elle était, une Serdaigle, bien plus qu'une Serpentard. Il ne cessait de penser que, si le Choixpeau l'avait placée dans la maison qui lui correspondait le mieux, elle serait vivante, elle serait heureuse, loin de lui. Il n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur mais elle serait vivante.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentirait une fois ce morceau d'âme extrait de lui, est-ce que cela enlèverait ses sentiments ? Cela était fort possible, d'où son retour en Angleterre. Il voulait lui dire adieu, comme il se devait, comme il ne l'avait pas fait le jour de sa mort. C'est comme ça qu'il se rendit sur la tombe des Greengrass. Il vit l'endroit où reposait la mère d'Astoria, puis à côté…

\- Fréderic Greengrass ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le père d'Astoria était donc mort ! La date indiquait qu'il était décédé 2 mois seulement après la mort de sa fille, cela lui fit mal.

\- Il n'a pas réussi à se remettre de la mort d'Astoria, il s'est pendu, dit une voix derrière Tom.

Il se retourna et fit face à Julius.

\- Je ne pensais te revoir un jour Tom.

\- Il fallait que je vienne.

\- En effet, il était temps !

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Julius l'étreignit, alors qu'il pensait que le frère de son épouse aurait envie de l'étriper.

\- Je sais que l'homme est venu vous attaquer, Je sais aussi que c'était à cause de cette histoire liée aux Smith et je sais que la mort d'Astoria n'est qu'un horrible accident, tu as l'air surpris que je t'accueille ainsi mais je ne t'ai jamais tenu pour responsable. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser de toi, je sais que tu aimais ma sœur infiniment et je sais que c'est encore le cas.

Tom ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la tombe de son épouse. Astoria Greengrass Jedusor, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait rien à lui dire, à part qu'il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait, ce qu'il fit de intérieurement, espérant que, d'où qu'elle soit, elle l'entendait.

\- Oncle Julius, s'écria une petite voix.

Tom se retourna pour voir la femme de Julius qui venait de lâcher la main d'une petite fille blonde aux yeux marron qui courrait vers eux.

\- Oncle Julius, c'est qui le monsieur ?

\- C'est…

\- Un ami de ta maman, répondit Tom avant que Julius ne finisse sa phrase.

Julius n'avait eu qu'une sœur, donc, si cette magnifique petite fille l'appelait tonton, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité. Sa fille n'était pas morte comme il l'avait cru. Elle était bien vivante et en pleine forme. Magnifique comme l'avait été sa mère, c'en était même troublant.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tom, répondit-il doucement.

Il était perdu entre choc, joie, surprise, indécision, que devait-il faire ?

\- Tu n'es pas un ami de maman, tu es son mari, tu es mon papa !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Tom en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, avoua-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu es triste de me voir ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis surpris, mais très heureux. Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il.

\- Astoria, comme ma maman. Astoria Helena Greengrass Jedusor, dit-elle fièrement.

Puis elle s'approcha et le serra du mieux qu'elle put dans ses petits bras. Il sentait une odeur de lavande, odeur qu'avait toujours sentie Astoria depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée à leur première rentrée. Il ferma les yeux et la serra lui aussi.

\- Je me languissais de te voir. Oncle Julius m'avait montré des photos de toi et maman et il me racontait comment vous étiez amoureux. Il m'a dit que si j'étais belle, c'était surtout grâce à ma maman mais moi, je lui disais toujours que toi aussi tu étais beau. Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec ses grands yeux si semblables aux siens.

\- Non, je voulais de toi très fort mais j'étais très triste, car je pensais que toi non plus tu n'avais pas survécu.

Difficile d'expliquer ça à une enfant, toutefois, elle comprenait facilement du haut de ses 5 ans.

\- Maintenant, tu vas rester avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda Julius qui haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir sa nièce si joyeuse.

\- Astoria, et si tu allais avec tante Sharon pour préparer un gâteau pour ton papa ?

\- Mais, Gigi l'elfe peut s'en occuper, dit la petite.

\- Je pense que ton papa préférerait un gâteau que tu aurais fait toi-même, insista l'oncle.

\- Tu ne partiras pas ? demanda Astoria en regardant son père.

\- Je te le promets.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui serra un peu plus son cœur, un sourire digne des sourires qu'avait Astoria lorsqu'elle était en vie. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec sa tante.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elles viennent aussi vite, je comptais te l'annoncer avant, s'excusa Julius.

\- Elle est… Magnifique.

\- Oui, elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma sœur lorsqu'elle était enfant, sauf pour les yeux. Je pense qu'on devrait aller au Manoir, je m'y suis installé depuis… Tout ça.

\- Je ne suis plus l'homme que ta sœur m'avait fait devenir. Je suis redevenu celui que tu n'aimais pas…

\- Pas totalement puisque j'ai vu l'émotion lorsque tu as découvert ta fille.

\- Je ne lui apporterai rien de bon ! Je veux que… Efface la de ma mémoire, efface-moi de la sienne, fais-lui croire que tu es son père. Il ne faut pas que je connaisse son existence, je serai un danger pour elle comme je l'ai été pour sa mère…

\- Tu n'es pas responsable…

\- Peu importe, je ne saurai pas être un bon père sans ta sœur près de moi. Elle était mon humanité, elle était celle qui me rendait meilleur, ta sœur était l'amour de ma vie, elle était la meilleure partie de moi. J'aime ma fille, au-delà des mots mais je ne serai pas bon pour elle, toi, oui.

\- Tu es réellement en train de me demander de modifier ta mémoire et celle de ma nièce ?

\- Oui, fais-lui croire que tu es son père et que Sharon est sa mère. Ne lui révèle jamais rien de moi, d'ici quelques années, elle n'en tirerait que de la honte… Puis surtout, une fois que tu auras terminé ton travail, reste loin de moi. Je suis un danger pour toi et pour les autres et un jour, tu sauras à quel point j'avais raison, dit Tom.

\- Lord Voldemort ? demanda Julius.

\- Comment…

\- Les gens parlent, tu as commencé à te faire nommer ainsi lors de ta sixième année, des rumeurs me sont parvenues…

\- Oui, donc tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon. J'aurais pu le devenir mais pas sans ta sœur. Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour ma fille et c'est toi.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Viens passer une nuit à la maison, histoire que toi aussi tu réfléchisses à tout ça puis, si vraiment tu es décidé, ça te permettra de passer un peu de temps avec ta fille avant de l'oublier.

Tom accepta et le suivit. Il passa sa soirée à regarder sa fille lui montrer sa chambre ou ses dessins ou lui parler et il sentait qu'il aurait pu faire ça toute sa vie, ou du moins, qu'une part de lui l'aurait fait mais le manque d'Astoria était trop grand et Voldemort avait repris trop d'ascendant sur lui.

S'il avait su dès le départ que sa fille avait survécu, cela aurait été différent mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'élever. Après qu'il ait lui-même endormit sa fille, Julius l'interpella du salon.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Tom.

\- Bien, retournons au cimetière, tu te poseras forcément des questions si tu reviens à toi ici.

Ils y allèrent et Julius pointa sa baguette sur lui.

\- Une dernière fois, tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, vas-y maintenant. N'oublie pas que tu dois prendre soin de ma fille comme si elle était la tienne…

\- N'aie aucune crainte, c'est ce que je fais depuis sa naissance.

Tom acquiesça puis ferma les yeux. Il le rouvrit et se retrouva devant le frère de sa femme.

\- Tom, ça a été un plaisir. Prends soin de toi, je vais te laisser, dit-il.

\- Au revoir Julius.

Il lui jeta un drôle de regard puis transplana. Tom se retourna vers la tombe de son épouse, Astoria Greengrass Jedusor, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait rien à lui dire, à part qu'il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait, ce qu'il fit intérieurement, espérant que, d'où qu'elle soit, elle l'entendait. Peut-être même que leur enfant était près d'elle. Il posa le diadème dessus et fit son horcruxe, son premier et enfin, il se sentit libéré. C'était cela, il avait fallu qu'il s'ôte cette part de lui, la part de lui qui s'était déchirée en tuant Astoria était aussi la part de lui qui l'aimait comme un fou et qui ne pouvait pas guérir.

\- Ce diadème, représente mon amour pour toi désormais. Il n'y aura plus que cet objet qui se souviendra à quel point t'aimer était beau et ce sera pour toujours et à jamais, dit-il froidement avant de reprendre l'objet et de partir.

Il fit une dernière chose par amour pour elle. Il s'introduit dans Poudlard et plaça le diadème dans la salle sur demande, se souvenant que la sorcière avait, un jour, formulé le désir de rester éternellement dans cette salle, avec lui, c'était en quelque sorte ce qu'il lui offrait. Une éternité avec la part de lui qui l'aimait tant.

Puis il ressortit libéré de sa souffrance, de ses peurs, tout cela était loin derrière lui.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

La fille de Tom et d'Astoria n'eut pas d'enfant, elle se consacra aux recherches que sa mère avait entamées sur la maladie qui avait tué Helena et elle parvint à trouver le traitement après vingt années de recherche. Elle prit beaucoup de plaisir à voir grandir les enfants de celui qu'elle pensait être son frère, le fils de Julius, Jules. Elle n'assista pas à la seconde guerre, mourant en 1995. Sa vie fut tout de même heureuse, mais elle ne ressentit jamais le besoin d'avoir ses propres enfants, bien qu'elle ait eu un mari.

Il avait eu l'impression de passer une éternité coincé dans cet objet, dans cette salle, lorsqu'enfin la délivrance arriva grâce à un idiot qui ne savait pas maîtriser les sorts qu'il lançait. Il se retrouva dans la même salle qu'il venait de quitter mais tout était blanc et vide.

Il repensa à toutes ses années coincé dans le diadème à assister, impuissant, à toutes les atrocités que lui-même commettait ou, une partie de lui-même en tout cas. Il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur les événements, séparé du corps, il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'influencer Lord Voldemort, ou Tom Jedusor. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus de différence entre les deux aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemblait-il ? A l'homme serpent ou au bel homme qu'il avait un jour été ? Ses mains étaient normales mais qu'en était-il du reste ? A peine s'était-il posé la question qu'un miroir apparut à ses côtés, il vit avec plaisir l'ancien lui, jeune et beau.

Le miroir s'évapora après qu'il s'y soit regardé et une silhouette apparut. D'abord transparente puis plus solide, jusqu'à devenir aussi consistante que lui. Elle était magnifique, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, son corps parfait caché par une robe bleue à fine bretelle et il y avait aussi son sourire. Son sourire magnifique qui aurait fait battre son cœur si celui-ci battait encore.

\- Il y a tellement longtemps que je t'attends, dit-elle avant de l'enlacer.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et fit jouer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était tellement parfait, tout était là, sa chaleur, sa douceur, son odeur. Si ce n'était pas le paradis, ça y ressemblait en tout cas.

\- Je ne pensais jamais te revoir, avoua-t-il en caressant sa joue.

\- L'amour trouve toujours un chemin Tom, dit-elle avec malice.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, à toi, à nous, aux autres…

\- Plus rien n'a d'importance ici. Tu n'as jamais voulu tout ça. Ici, dans cet endroit, il n'y que le bon en toi, le reste se retrouvera perdu ailleurs, condamné à errer infiniment mais toi, tu as mérité une meilleure fin, expliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Tom en serrant la main de sa femme.

\- On pourrait rester ici, tous les deux, pour l'éternité, comme je l'ai souhaité un jour, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Ce serait aussi simple que ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait compliqué ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas avoir le droit à un « happy end » après tout ce que j'ai…

\- Je te l'ai expliqué, tu ne fais plus partie de Lord Voldemort, tu as gagné ta propre fin, dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

\- Alors on pourrait vraiment rester tous les deux dans cette salle ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Juste toi et moi, plus de malheur, plus de tristesse, plus de déchirement, rien que du bonheur, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes, il serait mort mille fois pour ressentir ça encore et encore.

\- A jamais ? demanda-t-il.

\- A jamais, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Ils scellèrent leur promesse d'un baiser, si la vie n'avait pas été facile, la mort promettait d'être magique.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin après un tout petit épilogue mais je ne voyais pas quoi ajouter ;)**

 **Alors, votre bilan à la fin de cette fanfiction ?**


End file.
